A Chance With You
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: When Leah meets Jesse Neal, she can't help but fall for him. Soon as she gets to know him, she realizes his hard past and while they fall in love, she helps him realize what an amazing person he is. Jesse Neal/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I recently really started to love Jesse Neal. I think his story is amazing and I love him in a tag team. He's a really nice guy and I've been thinking about this story for days now. I think it's really funny and cute. I think it will make people smile and it will also make you cry at times and it will be awesome. Enjoy!

* * *

I watched with careful eyes as wrestlers passed me, sure that someone was going to tell me I wasn't supposed to be backstage. Even with the pass in my hand that said I could walk around, I was nervous to be there. Everything inside of me froze as wrestlers I loved walked past me and I stared at them. They probably thought I was a crazy fan, but I was actually a friend of a wrestler.

People rushed past me, barely noticing the small blonde girl in the pink shirt. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering where my friend was. I didn't know where I was and I was terrified I was going to interrupt a taped segment and have to leave, feeling embarrassed as people mumbled about me.

I looked at the backstage pass that said my name and rolled my eyes. Most people who were allowed backstage probably knew where to find people. Considering this was the first time I'd seen my friend in months, I had no idea where I was. A person yelling into a phone pushed me and threw papers into someone else's hand wearing a TNA shirt.

"Don't worry," she had told me. "I'll find you. Just tell them you're name and you'll be backstage waiting for me."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "I don't want to make any problems. What if I can't find you?"

"It's not hard, Leah," my friend laughed. "You'll find me."

I was planning on killing my friend once I did find her. Madison Rayne was supposed to be waiting for me here and she was no where to be found. I could have asked someone to find her for me, but I was stubborn and knew I would be red in seconds.

My eyes lit up as I saw catering, knowing I could at least have some food while I waited for Madison. I knew she wasn't near her phone, as I had texted her several times asking where she was. As I walked into catering, I noticed JB talking with Beer Money as they ate, phones in hand. I closed my eyes and wondered why Madison couldn't have her phone like them.

I grabbed a salad and a water, sitting down far from the wrestlers. They noticed me for a second and then continued to talk, obviously not worried about the woman that had a salad in front of her. I picked at my food for nearly a half an hour when I heard what made it feel as if the entire building was shaking around me. The guys smiled as it continued and I knew the tapings were starting and that matches would start.

I finished my salad and rushed from catering, knowing I had passed the curtain on my way. Madison had informed me that she had a match early that night and I hoped I would catch her before she went to wrestle. If I was able to find her, at least I could stay at the curtain until her match was over.

"Shit," someone said as I fell to the floor, my water flying from my hand.

I closed my eyes as my back took most of the fall and waited for pain. I sat on the floor for a moment, feeling my back throb weakly and then dull to almost nothing in seconds.

"That hurt," I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.

"It looked like it did." Who was standing over me? I had almost forgotten that I had fallen because I ran into someone. When I looked up, I noticed concerned green eyes staring back at me, even though there was an amused smile on the guy's face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, even though when I went to get up, my back hurt. "Yeah."

He didn't look convinced as helped me up and I nearly fell on him. My eyes went to his mohawk and slowly flowed down to his tattooed covered arms. I knew I had seen him before, but I couldn't remember his name. I was sure he was a wrestler though.

We looked at each other and I didn't know what to say. I realized soon enough that my back still hurt and rubbed it, rolling my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't see you," I explained. "I didn't mean to hit you like that."

He smiled. "It's okay. Are you sure you're okay?" He noticed me holding my back and raised his eyebrows. "It looks like you fell on it pretty hard."

As I went to shrug, I winced and he gave me another smile. "Yeah, I might have hurt my back," I admitted.

He looked at me and then picked something off the ground, reading whatever it was. "Is this yours?" he asked, showing me my backstage pass.

My eyes were wide. "Shit, yeah. I would have been screwed if I lost that."

"A fan?"

"Yes and I'm also a friend of Madison Rayne." I rolled my eyes. "I was supposed to meet her here, but I can't find her."

He laughed. "She's in a match right now." He showed me the curtain that was a few feet away and I saw my friend in the wrestling ring with another wrestler.

"Oh," I muttered. He looked at me and then motioned me to follow him. We walked for a moment and we stopped in front of what I thought was a locker room, but was actually the medical area. He talked to a man for a moment and then pointed to me.

"I don't know your name," he explained as he walked over to me. "I'm sorry."

"Leah," I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He laughed at my humor. "Jesse Neal. I'm sure you knew that."

"I couldn't remember your name," I told him with a laugh. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. This is John. I thought it would be a good idea for him to check your back. I'll wait for Madison at the curtain and tell her to meet you here. My match is next and my tag team partner is going to be pissed if I'm not there."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Jesse smiled. "Just don't fall again, okay?"

I laughed. "Sure."

When he left, I looked at the man named John. He slowly explained that he was going to check certain points of my back and to tell him if anything hurt. A few minutes later, he told me I was fine and just sore from the impact of the fall. "I don't suggest you wrestle any time soon," he teased with a laugh, helping me up.

"I won't," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I'll leave that for Madison."

"What about me?" Madison walked into the room then, looking concerned.

"There you are," I muttered. "I was looking everywhere for you earlier."

"Sorry," she laughed. "Jesse Neal just told me to come here. What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I fell and my back hurt. He told me to come here just to make sure I was okay."

Madison rolled her eyes. "You're here less than an hour and you're already making problems, Leah."

I thanked John and I followed Madison to her locker room with the other Knockouts. As she put on clothes, she continued to tease me, but I wasn't listening to her. I was actually thinking about Jesse Neal and what an awesome smile he had. I closed my eyes and remembered his tattoos and eyes, thinking he was interesting very nice to me. I knew Jesse could have thought of me as a crazy fan, but was nice enough to make sure I was okay and that meant a lot to me.

"Leah!" Madison's voice made me open my eyes. "I was just talking to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

"I asked if you wanted to stay and watch the rest of the show or we could just head back to the hotel early. I don't care."

While I didn't want Madison to know, I was interested in seeing Jesse again. If we left for the hotel, I wouldn't see him until tomorrow when I spent the day with her again. I had some memories of him from Impact every week, but I just never cared enough to really listen when he was on the show.

"Leah!"

"What?"

"You keep ignoring me!" Madison was staring at me as if I was insane. She had her arms on her chest and was standing over her me with annoyed eyes.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

I shoved her. "Shut up."

"Are we staying?" Madison asked.

I nodded. "We are."

She followed me as I left the locker room and began to walk down the hallway. I heard her say something about getting lost, but ignored her, determined to find him. Finally, when I realized I wasn't sure where I was, I stopped. "What is the matter?"

I sighed. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Jesse Neal."

She laughed. "Why are you looking for Jesse Neal?"

"I pretty much fell on him earlier. I thought I should apologize when I wasn't acting like an idiot."

Madison stared at me for what felt like hours when a large smile came on her face. "You think Jesse Neal is hot."

I was really trying not to smile, but I couldn't help it. "He's cute."

She laughed and shoved me. "Wow."

"What?"

"I probably should have found you when you came here. You found someone to flirt with."

"No, he wasn't flirting with me." He was smiling at me a lot and we were laughing, but that didn't mean we were flirting. When I looked up, I noticed Madison's expression and she obviously thought we were. "What?"

"This is awesome," she explained. "I can't wait until you're together. You're cute and he's been single for a while now. I just know you guys are going to be awesome."

"Madison," I muttered. She always knew how to make something much bigger than it actually was. "I just said he was cute."

"Can I set you up?" She gave me a smile. "Please."

I didn't answer her, as I was thinking about what she had said. He's been single for a while now. Jesse Neal was single. I couldn't resist smiling at this. It didn't mean that he was interested in me though. We barely knew each other and I wasn't about to let her start with him.

"Madison," I warned. "Stop."

"No!" she laughed. "This is awesome."

I finally was able to make her stop laughing and we sat down in catering while she obviously began to plan our wedding. She was talking about a date, but I was trying to ignore her. I was really thinking about Jesse and how I was going to find him without Madison knowing. While she was my friend and I loved her, I didn't need her making things awkward when they weren't needed.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No," I told her. She looked at me. "What? At least I was honest. I could have told you I was."

Madison sighed. "Whatever."

"I just want you to leave me alone," I told her. "If I want to talk to Jesse, I will. I don't want you to come after him and scare him. You have a habit of doing that. Look, let's just say he's thinking about me and he wants to talk to me." Her eyes lit up. "I just want to talk to him myself. Madison, please."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine."

* * *

**Madison won't listen to her. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I didn't expect so much love for this story. Thanks! I'm excited to see I'm not the only one who thinks Jesse is awesome. Now, for this chapter, I'm going off of what he's said and what TNA has said about his training, as well as some things that were said on on Impact last night about Bubba Ray interviewing Jesse or whatever. If anything is wrong, I'm sorry, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Disappointed, we left an hour later. I was unable to find Jesse and Madison told me he probably already headed home for the night. She explained he was one of the people who lived in the area and didn't need the hotel that many of the TNA stars stayed in while they taped Impact every few weeks. While Madison lived in Florida, she hated having to travel and often stayed in the hotel anyway, I knew.

We sat later that night on the hotel bed, Madison painting her toenails while I watched the TV. She had her phone in one hand, texting someone I couldn't see the name of with a smile on her face.

"Are you coming to watch the tapings with me tomorrow?" Madison asked, pushing her blonde hair from her face.

I looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe I can actually enjoy what I'm watching instead of falling on my face and spending my time looking for you."

Madison smiled mischievously and nodded. "I'm sure you will." She looked at her toenails and then got up, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you in a little bit. Angelina wants to show me something in her room."

I nodded and leaned back on my bed, watching the TV. I didn't care if she left me alone for a while. At least if she wasn't there, I could dream about Jesse without having her ask me about him. As soon as she left the room though, I realized what she meant when she said '_I'm sure you will_'. In my mind, I watched her on her phone, realizing the smile that usually meant she was up to no good. I sighed, knowing she was probably trying to play matchmaker.

After obsessing at this for a while, I got up and got into my laptop, deciding to look up more about Jesse Neal. Every time I tried to remember what happened on Impact, I didn't have much of a memory. Many fans always posted things online, so I was sure I could find something on him. I looked around for a while, finding several videos to watch. His first match wasn't very good, I noticed. I then clicked on a link that lead me to an article about the navy. That was right; he was a part of the navy at one time.

What I didn't realize though, was what happened when he was in the armed forces. As I read, I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I quickly pushed them away, determined not to cry. I often was known as the "crybaby" from my friends, as any movie or sad song could make me cry easily, more than anyone else. While I was often the joke and laughed at for it, I did happen to believe it made me a better person. The same friends that often laughed at me came for advice because I was sensitive and a good listener.

I continued reading Jesse's story and felt my heart ache for the guy. He was an inspiration to his family and friends and now an inspiration to me. I watched more videos, some of him wrestling in independent wrestling promotions, as well as a few videos he put up himself, laughing while he got a tattoo for the ship he was once on that took the life of his best friend.

I thought about life without Madison. While she loved to torment me at times, she was always there for me when I needed her. We didn't always get to see each other, sometimes for months on end, but she was always a phone call or a text away to listen. I couldn't imagine losing her as my best friend and sighed. I really felt bad for Jesse.

I put my laptop away and took some money from my bag, realizing how dry my throat had become from crying and watching videos. I remembered seeing a vending machine with soda down the hallway and thought it would feel amazing at that moment. After making sure I had my room key, I walked down the hallway, hearing little noise. It was nearly midnight, much to my surprise and many of the TNA stars had went to bed already, knowing there was another exhausting TNA taping the next day. I wondered where Madison was and if I should expect her any time soon. Something told me she went to party, something I wasn't crazy about and she knew.

"Leah, hey."

I jumped as someone put their hand on my shoulder, nearly feeling my heart jump into my dry throat as well. "God," I muttered, closing my eyes. "You scared me."

Jesse laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I saw you a few minutes ago and thought I'd see how you were feeling."

"Better," I told him. In fact, I forgot I had even hurt my back earlier, despite the fact I was thinking about Jesse constantly. He was looking at me and guiltily I looked away, as if he knew I had been crying. I didn't want him to ask me if I was okay, considering I wasn't the best liar either. "I won't ever be a wrestler obviously, though."

He laughed and gave me his great smile. "Yeah, I wouldn't ever try that."

"Don't plan on it," I told him, taking my soda as we walked away from my room. "What are you doing here?"

"I went driving for a while," he admitted. "I couldn't sleep. There wasn't anything on TV."

"I know," I agreed. "I don't know what I was watching with Madison earlier."

"I usually have movies with me," he explained. "I didn't remember tonight. I don't usually even stay in the hotel, but I don't feel like driving an hour until I'm home. The traffic here can be terrible and I'm just not in the mood."

"I live a few hours away. I thought it was pointless myself."

"Florida native, I see."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Awesome."

We walked until we were standing in the entrance of the hotel, talking about things that were not very important. Jesse explained how TNA put him and Shannon Moore together. I told him that it was a good tag team, considering the similar images they both had. Jesse shrugged and nodded. "I'm on TV more than I was before and Shannon is a cool guy, so I don't mind."

"How long have you been wrestling for TNA?"

"I think a little over a year now," he said, closing his eyes as if to think back. "It feels as if I just started yesterday. I can still remember walking into Team 3D's wrestling academy and thinking this was going to be the start of my new life. It wasn't easy. I can remember walking in there and thinking, shit, Bubba Ray is going to kill me." I smiled. I knew that Bubba Ray of Team 3D could be a person you don't want to be on the bad side of. "And that was only the interview for the academy." His smile returned and I laughed. "He was really nice to me and told me if I was serious and I worked hard, I could really become something in the wrestling world."

"Wow," I murmured. "That's awesome."

"And today, wrestling for TNA. I love working here." He smiled. "It's hard sometimes, but I really love working here."

I didn't know what to say to him other than to smile. He seemed as if he really wanted to do something with what he learned. I remembered reading that article about his training and debut with the company, thinking about his best friend. While I didn't want to bring that up, I knew he must think about him every time he's in the ring. It didn't seem as if it was easy for him.

"What's your story?"

I looked up. "My story?"

"Yeah. Where did you meet Madison?"

Madison and I had been friends for a long time. We met at a wrestling show when I was barely twenty-one and she was eighteen. She explained that she was training to wrestle and showed me so tapes her training. She was living in Florida at the time even though she's not locally from here. I explained this to Jesse and he nodded. "You've never thought about wrestling before?"

I shrugged. "I like watching wrestling. I don't care to be in the ring though. I've watched it since I was little and I love it, but I just would rather watch."

Jesse nodded. "Where do you work?"

"I work at a gym currently. It makes me surprisingly good money. At least, it makes me enough that I can afford to see any wrestling show I want and let's me pay my rent." I offered him a smile. Even though I had a degree, I wasn't looking for a job that kept me at a desk or having to wear fancy clothing. I enjoyed working for six hours a day and could wear whatever I wanted to work as long as it wasn't distracting to any customers. I often saw wrestlers come into the gym I worked at and some of them even knew who I was.

"I might have to come to that gym sometime." He gave me a teasing smile and that time, I knew he was flirting with me.

I turned away for a second, trying to hide that I was blushing. When I looked at him again, I noticed his hair wasn't in a mohawk like last time. I smiled and motioned to his hair. "Where's the mohawk?"

"It's resting," he teased. "This is it's relaxed pose."

His humor was making me excited and I loved that I was learning more about him. I never expected to ruin into him when I went to get a soda and now didn't want to go back to my hotel room.

"What, you don't sleep with it?" I asked, continuing our little fun.

He laughed. "That would be uncomfortable."

"Probably," I agreed.

Jesse seemed to realize where were happened to be standing and raised his eyebrows. "It's getting pretty late. I should head back to my room. Shannon is probably wondering where the fuck I went. I told him I'd be back in less than an hour and I've probably been gone almost three."

"Yeah, Madison is probably back now. She was with Angelina before. I'll never hear the end of it if tells me I woke her up or something. She's crazy," I told him, rolling my eyes.

We began to walk toward the elevator and we said goodnight as he went onto another floor. As soon as I was alone, I couldn't help but smile and think I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

**Tomorrow Madison is going to drive Leah to want to kill her, lol. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. This chapter shows Madison driving her insane, but it also helps her as well. Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was excited. I knew soon I would see Jesse and I could learn more about him. I couldn't lie, I had dreamed about him the night before and in the dream, we were on a date. It was a vague dream, but I could remember myself smiling several times and I think we kissed as the dream ended.

Madison was watching me and I think she realized something must have happened when she left the room last night. She didn't ask me about it and I was pleased. With her, I was surprised though. Usually she was nosy and couldn't wait to get into my business and learn whatever happened that had put me into the mood I was in.

Some of my friends will tell you I wear my heart on my sleeve. If I'm excited, you'll be able to tell. If I'm mad, you'll know the moment I walk into the room. And if I'm upset, tears will be falling off my face. My expression was an easy way to tell for whatever I was feeling and I knew I was smiling. It felt like forever since I had a boyfriend, let alone someone I could see myself dating. I wouldn't admit that yet, but I could see Jesse and me getting together.

"So," Madison said and I knew my moments without her bothering me were over. "You look as if you're in a great mood."

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Yeah," she continued, her eyes narrowing. "What did you do last night? You came in after me."

I shrugged again, hiding my face. I was smiling and my cheeks were red. "Nothing important."

"Does Jesse know talking to him wasn't important to you?"

I turned around. "It was important to me!"

Her eyes lit up as I told her what happened last night. Slowly, I realized something though. "How did you know I was talking to him?"

She laughed as she put her ring gear into her bag, making sure she had everything she needed for the taping and walked over to me. "I saw you guys. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh." My cheeks were red still and I knew she wasn't ever going to leave me alone. "Yeah, we talked for a while. It was really nice. He's very excited to be here."

"I'm sure." Madison looked away for a moment and then handed me her phone. "Look at my texts."

I slowly went to her texts, giving her a look that said I didn't know what she wanted me to look at them for. Then, I realized that Shannon Moore that texted her early this morning and grew interested. _Jesse won't stop talking about __ur__ friend. He hopes she's there today. Will she come 2 the tapings?_

"Really?" I squealed, unable to control myself.

She absorbed my excitement and nodded. "He wants to see you."

I sat down on my bed, trying to keep calm. "Madison, I don't know what to say to him. I really like him."

"Don't worry." She sat down next to me. "You were fine yesterday and today will be just fine."

I nodded. "What did you text him back?"

She smiled and took her phone back before I could look. "Nothing important," she teased me. When I went to protest, she shook her head. "You shouldn't have said that to me earlier."

"Madison!" I yelled as she walked from the hotel room. "Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

As we drove to the tapings, I couldn't help but think it was nice to know Jesse was talking about me. Normally, I would have thought running into a person wouldn't help anyone, but I thanked whatever made me run into Jesse because it was making my life better every second. I had asked Madison on the way about Jesse's life. She explained to me what she knew, but it wasn't much more than the internet told me. She explained Jesse only told several people in detail what happened during his time in the navy, and what you saw on TV wasn't even the worst of it. It made me feel even worse and I felt horrible for him.

"Jesse's a really great person," Madison explained as we parked her car. "We talk sometimes, but we're not close. He's not close with many people here. He's friendly with everyone, but only people like Team 3D know more than we do. I just know he's dated a few people over the last year and all of them have left. I don't know why. I really can't help but feel bad for him."

I listened as she talked about him and wondered if I would ever know more than most people knew about Jesse. Little did I know, I would know the most of anyone in only a few month's time.

After Madison showed me around backstage, as she was convinced I would get lost again today, she left to get ready for her match. I found my way to catering, sitting down with another salad and water. I thought about the day before and how it was almost a day after I met Jesse for the first time. I was surprised I hadn't run into him yet, as I was looking for him. I didn't want to say I was stalking him, but it was close to it.

As I ate, I wondered if he was still talking about me. It was a nice feeling to have, considering a guy hadn't talked about me in months.

I rolled my eyes as I thought about my last breakup. The guy I was dating was very into fighting for no reason. Every time I would come home, without a chance to even walk into the door, he would start on little things. I would leave my brush sitting on the bed and he would freak. It wasn't even his apartment which bothered me more. If it would have been his house, I could see at least a base for his argument. After a month together, I told him I couldn't date someone who didn't respect me and he never came back. It was strange to me, considering we fought all through our one month relationship and he left so easily. Madison said when he couldn't pick a fight anymore, he probably didn't care. I didn't either.

Before him, I dated a guy who loved to party. While Madison loved him, our relationship quickly grew flat when I didn't want to party every night. He was a really funny guy, but we understood that our lives didn't mend very well. I thought sometimes I should have set Madison and him up, as they were perfect for each other.

As more wrestlers came into catering, I threw out my salad and walked from the room. I was looking for Jesse again and knew I would run into him eventually, but I hoped it was sooner rather than later. I didn't even know what we could talk about, but I was eager to pick up from last night and even get a date. If he was as interested as Madison and Shannon made him seem, it wouldn't be hard for us to get dinner together.

Just as I went to walk back to the Knockout's locker room, I heard someone announce that the Knockout's match was next. I walked over to the curtain and watched as Madison walked to the ring receiving many people booing her. She seemed to enjoy this as her tag team partners entered the ring and they got a microphone. I stopped listening as their opponents walked past me and I knew the match would start.

Many don't realize it, but Madison is a really good wrestler. She is very good at what she does and the gimmick they have her in doesn't let her really show what she knows. Even when she first started, she was better than this. I really didn't like the gimmick they had for that reason. Almost every wrestling promotion has a set of mean, pretty girls but it didn't mean they had to take down her wrestling achievements. I could remember her matches in the independent promotions that made her look incredible.

"Excuse me, you'll have to move," a man told me and pushed me aside as he began to fight with some person on a phone. I rolled my eyes and walked away, walking back to the locker room. I sat in the room for a while on my phone, sure that I was going to leave the tapings without seeing Jesse.

Madison came into the room a few minutes later, sweaty but looking accomplished. She smiled at me as I sat, nearly pouting, on the chair. I was annoyed that she didn't notice my face and continued to stare at her as she pulled off her gear and put on normal clothes. She collapsed on the chair next to me and sighed. "That was awesome."

I didn't answer.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I can't find Jesse."

"What do you mean? He's here."

"I know that," I answered, rolling my eyes. "I looked everywhere."

"Did you look in his locker room?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't want to scare any wrestlers that don't know me. Considering that's all of them except for Jesse, I thought it would be best to walk around backstage until I found him."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me up. "Come on, we're going to the locker rooms."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not looking at you the entire night like this, so yes." She smiled at me and pulled me along until we were in front of one of the guy's locker rooms. She knocked on the door and AJ Styles answered. Madison asked if Jesse was there and AJ nodded. Madison smiled at me as we waited for him and I was nervous. When I imagined seeing Jesse today, I didn't think that my best friend who loved playing matchmaker would be with me.

"You can leave now," I told her, trying to push her away.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm not leaving yet."

I rolled my eyes and hoped whatever she was planning would not make me want to kill her.

Jesse walked up the door and a smile that made me weak in my knees came onto his face. "Leah!" he said, walking up to me. "I was looking for you everywhere today."

"Madison, thanks. You can leave now," I muttered.

Jesse looked amused. "What's up, Madison?"

She smiled. "Jesse."

She looked at me and I knew she wanted me to say something that would make a move on him. Instead, she was making me nervous.

"God," she muttered and walked away, obviously giving up when I didn't say anything for nearly a minute. Jesse watched her walk away and then looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What's the matter with her?"

"She's easily annoyed," I explained with a laugh. When he smiled at me, I realized how cute he was and knew I couldn't wait anymore. "Actually," I started slowly. "I really want to talk to you, if that's okay."

"Sure. Just let me grab my soda." Jesse walked into the locker room and came back seconds later, ready to walk. I looked at him as we walked and noticed he must have a match because his mohawk was up and he was wearing his Ink, Inc. shirt. My eyes went to his hands that were covered in tattoos, and my eyes followed up his arms, stopping only when he caught me looking at him. I was interested to know more about his tattoos. We found a part of the backstage area that was not covered with TNA workers and we sat down. "Is everything okay?"

"I like you," I told him before I could stop myself. "I haven't stopped thinking about you and before I lose my nerve, do you want to get dinner tonight? Please."

Jesse raised his eyebrows and a smile came on his face. "Damn."

My heart fell. "Is that a no?"

"No." He made a face. "I mean, it's a yes. I would love to get dinner with you."

I closed my eyes as relief swept over me. "Thanks," I muttered.

He put his hand on mine. "Did you really think I would have said no?"

I shrugged. "Considering what I was told earlier, I would have been surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Madison showed me a text that Shannon sent her. Don't get mad, but he told her that you've been talking about me." His face turned red and I enjoyed the moment. For once, it wasn't me that was embarrassed. "Don't worry," I assured him. "I didn't stop talking about you all morning either."

He laughed a little, obviously nervous that he was caught thinking about me. I loved seeing his expression, as it made me feel calm and made me realize that he was just as scared as I was. Our eyes fell on each others and I found myself trying to remember how to breathe, as I was getting lost in his eyes and it was cutting off every function my body was supposed to do without my command. It was almost like agony when I forced myself to blink and look away. The perfect moment was over and we were back in the noisy backstage area of Impact.

"We can make plans later for dinner," Jesse explained as he got up. "I have a match soon and I need to get to the curtain. You can watch one of the monitors if you want. It's not a long match, but it should be fun."

"I'll watch," I promised him as he walked toward the curtain. I noticed Madison talking to Shannon and they both smiled as we walked. I decided I would take a bold step and I slipped my hand in his. I watched Jesse's face as a smile formed and I closed my eyes. "Have an awesome match."

His eyes were playful. "I will."

When the match started, I walked over to the monitor and waited. Jesse was right, it was a short match, but it showed how Ink, Inc. worked as a team. I didn't care as I started to cheer for them backstage, earning looks from many people. The ref counted to three and Ink, Inc. was awarded the victory. I noticed Jesse look up for a moment and he closed his eyes. My heart pulled for a second and I had a feeling he was thinking about his best friend. I smiled as I walked away, knowing I had a date to get ready for.

* * *

**Leah has a date with Jesse. Lucky her, lol. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I'm so excited that people like this story. Anyway, a little sad that Jesse Neal didn't win tonight. I really don't think anyone wants to see Team 3D fight anyway. They're been a tag team for so long, but if they're going to make them fight, couldn't they have had Jesse win? Sorry, lol. That made me a little mad. It was a really good PPV though. For this chapter, you'll see the date, as well more about Jesse and some fun in a car. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

About an hour later, I was sitting in the hotel room, watching TV while Madison obsessed over my date. She was still squealing over the fact that Jesse and I were holding hands earlier and declared she was proud of me for making a movie like that especially when she was around. I wish I could have gotten that in writing, as it would have been nice.

I didn't let her know, but I was nervous for the date, even after spending another hour with Jesse before heading back to the hotel in order to get ready and hope everything would be okay.

Jesse told me he'd come get me around nine and considering each minute made it closer, I was terrified. When it came down to Jesse, I was determined to make everything perfect. I know it's not possible, but if I could get it close, I would be satisfied. I was dressed in the same clothes I was in earlier that day, deciding I didn't need to put anything else on, other than fixing my hair and putting a little makeup on. I wasn't crazy about makeup, but sometimes I thought it helped a little.

"I wish I could watch you guys on the date," Madison said with a dazed look on her face.

I shoved her. "If I see you peeking through a plant, I'll kill you."

She grinned. "I'm more creative than that, you know."

"That's scary."

"Where do you think he's taking you?"

"How should I know?" I answered. "I don't live around here."

"There are a lot of amazing places around here to eat. I can list many of them." She smiled and sighed. "Can I come?"

"I'll kill you," I reminded her.

Madison laughed. Just as she went to say something, her phone received a text. She picked it up and a large smile danced onto her face. "I just got a text saying Jesse left the hotel room from Shannon. He's on his way."

When I was talking to Madison, I didn't notice the time was moving as well. I nearly jumped to my feet and stared at myself in the mirror, all the nerves coming through my body and exiting through my throat. I stared at the door, waiting for him to knock. We had exchanged numbers earlier, but I was sure he would knock. Seconds later, a knock on the door made me smile.

"Do you want me to answer?" Madison asked.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'll answer."

I smiled as I slowly started to open the door and my smile widened when I saw Jesse standing there awkwardly. He was dressed in the same clothes as well. I watched as he looked at me and then smiled politely at Madison. I could tell she was ready to bounce off the bed and start talking, so I took my bag and closed the door before she could.

Jesse looked around. "I hope you don't mind, but I picked a place to eat already. If you don't want to go there, we can find another place."

"It's fine," I assured him. We walked until we got to Jesse's car and I noticed it was pretty clean for a guy's car. I didn't say this though. I was learning as much as I could about him though from what I could see. I noticed a case of CDs on the floor and was curious to see what was inside. Jesse climbed into the car and started it, picking up the CDs. I watched as I thought he would take a CD, but then threw it in the backseat. Disappointed, I instead took a chance to look at him again. He wore what I think were dog tags around his neck and he had several piercings, including under his lip. I also could remember seeing his tongue pierced when he was wrestling earlier.

"You're not saying very much," Jesse said, looking at me with worried eyes. "Did I say something?"

"No," I answered. "Sorry, I was just thinking, really."

"Oh." He drove until we stopped in front of a small diner and turned off the car. "It's a really good diner. They have some of the best food."

I trusted his opinion as he walked around the car and waited for me to walk with him. While he didn't open the door for me, he was standing there and I liked that. We walked inside and I was met with the strong, attractive smell of cooking food. I couldn't help but breathe in and hope whatever I would have would smell as delicious as whatever that was.

We were put in a table that was near the back, far away from any other people. It made it feel really cozy and as if we were alone. Jesse immediately picked up a menu and began to look through it. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Everything sounds amazing," I whined a minute later.

Jesse laughed. "I know. It's the best and worst part of this place."

"What are you going to eat?"

He looked at the menu again and shrugged. "I don't know."

"I was hoping for some input here," I teased him.

"They have a lot of food."

"I see." I looked at the menu again and wondered if I should get something simple or try something that seemed to really sound as if it would taste amazing. I didn't want to just get a salad because it made me look as if I didn't eat and I hated that. Finally, after sitting there nearly ten minutes, I put the menu down. "I think I might have picked something to eat."

"Oh?" Jesse teased. "What?"

"Everything."

He laughed.

"Actually, I might get this."

We finally decided on food and drinks. I didn't know what to say once we were alone again and I instead focused my eyes on the table.

I did want to ask Jesse about his tattoos, but didn't want to even mention any of his past. It was probably painful and I didn't want to remember our date as a night that I upset Jesse. I was really curious though. He had many of them and I was really close to asking about them when our food set down. We talked for a few minutes about our lives and then began to eat.

"What's training with Team 3D like?" I asked.

Jesse smiled. "Like I said to you last night, Bubba Ray scared the shit out of me when I first started there. Devon is always very supportive. Even though it was really hard, it was one of the best experiences of my life. They trained me well and I thank them for that. They really do give you their all and all the money you spend is worth it, in my opinion. I can't see myself being in TNA right now if it wasn't for them."

I couldn't help but think I would not be on a date with him right now if it wasn't for Team 3D.

"I mean, I also still learn everyday. They teach me more and they show you things only people who know the wrestling world can show you. Honestly, they really took a kid who was thinking that he wanted to be a wrestler, but how the fuck could he get there and showed me what I needed to do. It's amazing. I really wish my best friend was here to see me."

It felt as if everything stopped when he said that. I knew he was talking from the heart and he realized he brought up a conversation that we had not yet even mentioned. He probably didn't know if I even knew about his time in the navy and I felt my heart ache because I did.

I watched as his expression fell a little and he looked away. I didn't know what to say and I could see that Jesse was upset. Looking at my food, I wondered if I should even say something, or just let him have the moment. Finally, I looked up and he was blinking away tears.

"Jesse," I whispered.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

I put my hand on his and looked him in the eyes. "Don't be sorry," I answered. "Please."

He swallowed and sighed. "It's hard," he explained. "Even today, almost ten years later, it hurts to think about him. It just doesn't get any easier. I'm proud I could live the dream and I know he's watching me and he's proud of me, but God, I wish he was here. He was supposed to be here with me. We had our dream together. We were supposed to be wrestlers."

There was raw and thick emotion in his voice and everything inside of me was melting for the guy. It was hard to even listen to and I couldn't imagine the pain he suffered through since he lost his best friend. I listened for the next few minutes as he talked about him and when he looked up, I was crying as well.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Fuck, I shouldn't have even brought it up." He seemed as if he was honestly pissed for even talking about his best friend and that made me feel even worse.

"No," I assured him. "I don't mind hearing about him. It's just sad, but I admire you for what you've been through. I can't even imagine how hard it is for you."

Jesse's expression softened and he swallowed. "Yeah, it really is. I mean, I even talk about him on national TV but it doesn't get any easier. I just hope I'm making him proud."

"I'm sure you are," I said with a smile.

Jesse smiled at me and sighed. "Okay, more about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "We've talked about me since we started dinner. I think it's time we talked about your life."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm 27 years old and spend my time watching wrestling and learning more about it from Madison. Work is easy to me and I'm always relieved to come home after a long day and know I can put on a wrestling DVD or a show that night. I love watching it and live shows are even more amazing to me."

"Favorite music?"

"I like a lot of music. Mostly rock."

"Favorite book?"

"I don't read much."

"Favorite TV show?"

I smiled. "TNA Impact."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?" I asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know."

I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Exactly, Jesse."

We spent almost three hours sitting in that diner, talking and laughing with each other. I knew whoever worked there probably hated us, but I didn't care. For once, I was finally on a date with someone who seemed to really like me.

"Leah, can I tell you something?" Jesse asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I really like that you asked me for dinner." He laughed a little and looked away as if he was embarrassed. "I really wanted to ask you, but I was fucking scared. It made everything easier and it saved weeks of me driving myself insane. So, thank you."

"I usually wouldn't have even asked you," I admitted. "I knew if I didn't say something then, I would have done the same thing you just said."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "Madison usually drives me insane until I ask, but I decided I would save her the trouble of making me want to kill her."

Jesse laughed. He looked around him and smiled. "I think we should leave before they kick us out of here."

I shrugged and pushed my plate forward, as it had been empty for over an hour now. We paid and quickly walked back to his car, as the lovely Florida weather decided it was time for a downpour of rain. Even though it only took seconds for us to run into the car, we were soaked. For some reason, looking at him and then down at my drenched clothes, I started to laugh. Hard. I was just about to cry from laughing so hard when he started to laugh as well and pulled me closer. I stopped laughing for a second only to ask him what he was doing, but he put his lips over mine before I could even stop him.

My insides laughed as he kissed me and his tongue ring happened to brush my lip. It sent amazing shivers down my arms and I slid them over his shoulders and he moved down so I could lean on him. We were laughing as we stopped kissing, realizing we were both soaked.

"That was amazing," I whispered, looking at my hands.

Jesse nodded. "We should stop at my apartment to put some dry clothes on. If you don't mind, I'd like to take you one more place before I take you home though."

"Sure."

I didn't know where Jesse wanted to show me, but I was excited to be with him and hoped I had an amazing story to tell Madison when I got back to the hotel.

* * *

**Soaking wet in the car. Oh, my mind is thinking some very yummy things right now. Lol. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I didn't want to continue as it felt this would be a good end to a chapter. I have a few ideas for this story and I can't wait to post more. Enjoy!

* * *

We pulled up to Jesse's apartment and I was very interested in seeing inside. I slowly walked beside him, stealing looks at him every so often to watch his expression. He didn't seem nervous, so I assumed whatever he wanted to show me was nothing that would become awkward. He pulled keys from his soaked pocket and opened the door, revealing a small apartment that wasn't unexpected. His TV was on in the living room and the kitchen had several dishes near the sink. It wasn't dirty though and I could tell he kept it clean. It was very nice to know some guys didn't live like pigs.

Jesse told me to stay where I was and he walked down a hallway, in what I guessed was his bedroom. I looked around and walked into the living room, noticing pictures near the TV. I probably shouldn't have moved, but I was curious. Some of his pictures of his dog, which he mentioned had died last year and he missed very much. Another one was a person I recognized as his nephew, as he showed me a picture while eating dinner. I looked at the last picture and I realized it must have been his best friend.

"Leah."

I jumped, worried about getting caught looking at the pictures. Jesse followed my eyes until he saw what I was looking at. He smiled at the photos as he walked over to me and picked up the last one.

"Is that him?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah."

I nodded.

Jesse sighed and put the picture back and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I thought you wanted dry clothes."

As he went to reply, the rain started to get heavier. "It's not important anymore."

I raised my eyebrows when he gave me a smile.

We left his apartment a few minutes later and I couldn't help but feel as if I wasn't satisfied. I was looking for something that told me more about Jesse, other than the photos. His apartment was very hard to read, especially considering I was only inside for a few seconds. I was looking to know more about him, even though his past was not my business. Jesse told me a lot at dinner, but I was eager to know more. I had an urge to know him better and I wanted him to know that.

He parked a few minutes later in front of a beach. The rain continued to pour as if it had a personal problem with the state of Florida. I stared at him as he turned off the car and went to open the door.

"Jesse, it's raining," I reminded him.

Jesse smiled. "It's just water."

I followed him until we were near the water. The rain pounded on me, soaking me in seconds. I started at Jesse and he seemed to be in another world. There was a smile on his face I couldn't read, as if he was enjoying the downpour. "Sometimes, I come here at night when I can't sleep," he explained, sitting down in the wet sand. "It's really nice and no one ever comes around here."

The water rushed forward, just missing where we sat. It wouldn't have mattered, as we were already soaked, but I still inched a little toward him, worried the sea water would touch me. Jesse seemed very happy to be here and I sat beside him, leaning back. I didn't know why he brought me here, but I didn't mind. He was right, it was just water.

"I really enjoyed tonight," I told him when we had sat for a while. A few minutes before, the rain had stopped and a clear sky had followed. It was Florida weather at it's best. I felt my feet sink into the sand and sighed.

Jesse looked at me. "Thank you."

I was a little surprised. "For what?"

"Just for listening to me earlier and letting me talk. Sometimes, people don't want to hear about it. I can't even think about not talking about him, we always had so much fun. I worry if I don't talk about him, one day I won't have his memory to walk around with. He was such a great person and I want to keep his memory alive."

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "I told you that. I don't mind listening to stories and all. Anytime, Jesse."

It was almost three in the morning when I got back to the hotel. Madison was asleep, much to my surprise. As I peeled off my clothes, I sat down on my bed, looking at my hands. It was such a hard, emotionally driven date. I learned so much about Jesse in a few short hours and compared to what I saw on the TV and in videos, he was even more amazing. For some reason, as I sat there, I started to cry. Tears poured down my cheeks and I felt the pain he felt every day, clenching my body and shaking me. I was surprised that Madison didn't wake up, but also relieved she didn't. I didn't know what I would have told her if she did because I didn't know what made me cry. Whether it was Jesse's story, or the amazing life he had, or just the pure excitement of finally having someone I could talk to and listen to at the same time. It had only been a little over a day since I met him, but I was already getting so close to him.

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread in my stomach. In a few hours, I would be on my way back home, back to my job, back to every day life. While it had been nice to spend a few days with Madison, my life wasn't hers. I would love to spend my time backstage, watching matches and enjoying free food, but I couldn't.

Most of all, I was missing Jesse already. We had agreed to meet before I took my three hour drive home, but I knew it was going to be hard. He had several independent wrestling dates over the next few weeks, mostly on the weekends. The weekends were my only days off. While we had each other's numbers, I knew a few weeks without him would be horrible.

I yawned as I showered, knowing in only a few minutes, I would see Jesse. I was excited, yet disappointed. I hated knowing it would be a few weeks until I saw him again. It was even harder knowing he lived a few hours away and I couldn't see him.

Madison knew it was hard on me. When I woke up a few hours earlier, she had nearly attacked me until I told her every detail of the night. She understood Jesse and I had gotten close over a day's time and I wanted more time with him.

"Don't worry," she told me with a smile. "Three weeks will fly past. You'll see him soon enough."

I closed my eyes. "Yeah."

Madison left a few minutes before I did, so I had some time alone. I sat on my hotel bed, thinking over the last few days. When I entered the TNA tapings, I was pissed at Madison for leaving me to find her. If she hadn't of done that, I probably never would have walked into Jesse and I would have been fine with going back to my job.

His face appeared in my mind. I could see his smile and hear his laugh, almost as if he was next to me. Sighing, I picked up my bag and walked toward the door, hoping Madison was right. Three weeks seemed like forever when you had fallen in love.

**

* * *

**

**Will three weeks pass really easily? We'll see. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. This chapter isn't as eventful as some of the others, but I think it's important to show Jesse and Leah's relationship. The next chapter should have more exciting parts to it, as well as some fun parts. Enjoy!

* * *

When I was back at work, it didn't take long for me to miss TNA wrestling and all the fun that came with it. I was already tired of dealing with impatient, rude customers and their unrealistic complaints and problems. Whoever took care of my job when I was gone wasn't very good, considering I had piles of work and paper that needed to be sorted through. My computer, just a few feet away from where gym members signed in had been touched, everything I had saved moved. I really wasn't the kind of person who freaked out when someone touched something of theirs. But if you're going to use my computer when I'm off, put everything back.

Almost three hours into my shift, I was still trying to sort and fix all the problems I was given to deal with. My boss, someone who did his job well, didn't seem to care. I had marched into his office only minutes after getting to work and declared my things were a mess. He only seemed to nod and tell me he'd "deal with it later". Later, meaning longer than three hours later, apparently.

I wondered what Jesse was doing. I knew he had the day off and was probably still sleeping, considering it wasn't even noon yet. I still had three hours in my shift, a new pile of things to fix and work on, and a temper that was ready to explode on the next person who walked through the door.

For my own sanity, I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the few seconds I had alone with Jesse before I started my drive home. It had ended with tears and promises I knew he'd keep, but I still walked away feeling absolutely horrible.

Jesse had met me in front of the hotel and we spent several minutes in his car, staring at each other, knowing if I didn't leave soon, I would hit traffic that wouldn't move for hours. He looked at me with his strong eyes and I bit down on my lip, wanting to make the moment last.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to my apartment," I assured him.

"Okay. You have my number, right?"

I pulled my phone from my pocket and we checked that I had put the right number inside. When I was sure I did, I put it away and stared at my hands. I didn't know why this was so hard for me. I didn't want to leave him and it made me feel as if I was a child who didn't get her way and instead, pouted for hours. "I'm sorry," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Thanks for everything, Jesse."

"Thank you," he agreed.

"I should come here more often," I teased with a weak smile.

He returned my smile, realizing I didn't know what to say. "You should." His words were honest and it was more than just coming to visit, I knew. "Leah?"

I looked up and he pressed his lips against mine. In seconds, it ended and I was left with a little butterfly making a home in my stomach. I looked away as my eyes lit up and my cheeks reddened. He knew how to make me smile. We left his car and we walked to mine. He leaned against the door, showing the muscles in his arms. Not only was he an amazing person, but he was absolutely stunning as well.

"Drive safe," he told me. "I'll see you soon. Don't worry, okay?"

I nodded as tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I shouldn't cry."

"It's okay."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Don't." He walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug, holding me while I felt like an idiot.

He pulled me closer, his arms a haven I wasn't ready to let go of. "Just call me when you get home."

"I will."

He opened my door for me, releasing me from my hug, and closed it when I stepped inside. I turned my car on and rolled the window down. We looked at each other for a moment and it said more than what words could have. Jesse and I knew what the weekend meant to us. Then he pushed off the car and backed away, waving to me as I pulled from the parking lot and onto the Florida road.

I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep his face there. Everything inside of me wanted him now and I realized thinking of him did more harm than good. I had an image of him in my brain and my heart was yelling from inside of my chest, scolding me for thinking of him when I wouldn't see him for weeks. I didn't want to not think of him either. If I didn't have his face in my mind, I didn't know how I was going to survive this work day from hell.

"Excuse me. How much does it cost to get a membership here?"

I didn't look up. The membership costs were just above my head and plastered all over this part of the building for everyone to see. "It's right up there." I pointed, annoyed with a customer who I didn't even see.

"Where?"

_For the love of God,_ I thought and shoved my finger in the air. "_There_."

"I'm sorry," the person said. "I didn't realize."

"It's okay," I muttered.

"What, I really need a cheaper price."

_Really_? "Those are all the prices we offer. The cheaper offer we have would be the one year membership with limits on the number of times you can visit per week. Unless, you would like to pay our daily fee, which is very expensive over time."

"Leah, can't you give me a cheaper price?"

Considering we didn't have to wear name tags, the person calling me by name made my eyes open easily. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the person standing before me, felt like an idiot for not recognizing the voice and squealed, loudly and excitedly. "You asshole!" I yelled, not caring as people stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" I stopped. "_What _are you doing here?"

Jesse laughed as I ran around the side to hug him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips. "I thought you might need a pick-me-up after your first day back to work."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," I muttered. "I don't know how many times customers ask that and it pisses me off."

"Oh," he laughed.

"Yes, though. I needed a pick-me-up," I answered, smiling at him. "And you're perfect for the job. Did you want to use the gym? I'm sure I could sneak you in for free. As long as you don't tell anyone I let you in, that is."

Jesse looked around. "That's okay. I wanted to see you."

I sighed. "I have another three hours on my shift still."

"I'll wait." Jesse shrugged. "I could use a workout, I guess."

We talked for a few more minutes and I pushed him into the gym, as if he had paid to use it already. A few of my co-workers gave me strange looks, but I ignored them and sat back down, determined to finish the work I needed to do considering the person I needed to see was only a few feet away. I was more than excited to see him and the surprise was definitely what I needed.

Three hours seemed to drag slowly. I just wanted to see Jesse. I was able to finish my work with little time left over. It was probably better that way, as if I had to sit around for a while, waiting until I could leave, I would have drove myself crazy, I knew. Jesse would look at me constantly from the gym. I would smile at him and wave, and he would give me the "rock on" sign and stick his tongue for me to see. I laughed, knowing this was his way of making me smile. It worked, obviously.

"I thought my day was never going to end," I whined as Jesse walked over to me, his shirt covered with sweat. I didn't even care as I walked forward and hugged him for nearly a minute before letting go and smiling at him. "Please tell me you're staying for a while."

"No," he said, rolling his eyes. "I drove for nearly three hours just to work out at a gym."

I shoved him. "You're funny."

Jesse smiled. "You know I came to see you."

"I was here an hour and I was already driving myself insane thinking about you," I admitted. "I would rather be at TNA than working. Coming back here after three days of absolute perfection was like walking into hell on Earth."

Jesse listened as I ranted about customers and their lack of concern with my status as a human being as well. If it was one thing I hated about some of the gym members, it was their apathy for any other human being, including myself and other gym members. Some would complain as if they were the only people who used our gym or even used me as a verbal punching bag on many occasions. While I could ignore it, sometimes it could ruin your day.

Finally, I stopped talking, realizing I had ranted about my day for nearly five minutes. I smiled weakly and looked at him. "Sorry, you don't care about my customers."

"It's okay," he assured me. "I know people can suck."

"Yeah," I muttered, breathing in. "They really do suck sometimes." I noticed we were still standing in the gym and rolled my eyes. "Do you want to follow me home and I could order a pizza or something and rent a movie."

"Sure." Jesse nodded. "Sounds fun."

I smiled. "Awesome."

We arrived at my apartment a few minutes later and I breathed in, realizing my place was a mess. I decided it didn't matter, as Jesse liked me and wouldn't care if I lived like a pig. At least, I was trying to convince myself this. If he was able to survive my place, along with all my wrestling crap that was scattered around my apartment, he could survive anything with me.

"Excuse my mess," I said, deciding I should warn him as we walked toward the door. "I don't really have an excuse for it, but excuse it anyway."

He laughed. "Consider the day you saw my apartment a miracle. Usually, I have shit everywhere."

I closed my eyes as I walked into my apartment, noticing I left clothes everywhere they could fall. My kitchen was surprisingly clean, I happily realized and my living room wasn't horrible either. I pushed some clothes off one of the couches and shoved them into my room, showing Jesse where he could sit. I turned my TV on and gave him the remote.

"Make yourself at home," I said. "I'll be right back."

I ran into my room, deciding if he hadn't left screaming when I came back, it would be okay. I didn't remember why I had clothes everywhere, but they were. I put on something less work-related and ran my hands through my hair. I looked in the mirror, deciding I didn't look disgusting and sighed.

Jesse was watching some TV show I didn't recognize when I walked in, or at least, he had that channel on. He had left the couch and was standing over my wrestling DVD collection, analyzing every PPV TNA DVD I had. "You have a ton of DVDs," he explained when he noticed me standing there.

"And those are just my wrestling ones," I stated with a smile. "I have more over there."

He followed my finger and raised his eyebrows. "I will now bow down to you."

I laughed and sat down on my couch. "Did you want to watch one of them?"

"Sounds fun." He picked up a WWE DVD from nearly five years ago and set it on the table. "This one has a lot of good matches on it."

I picked it up. I hadn't watched this one in years even though Jesse was right. It included several ladder matches from when tag teams were thriving in WWE, as well as several more brutal matches that involved blood and pain. Jesse put it in my DVD player as I searched for the number for the pizza place I often bought from.

After ordering our pizza, I sat back down on the couch, realizing his eyes were already stuck on the TV. He wasn't watching as just a fan though. I could see he was looking for ways to improve in the ring from people who were considered legends now, some who had even spent time in TNA. He looked at me as I smiled at him and shrugged. "I love wrestling," he explained.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's awesome."

* * *

**One day and Leah was ready to lose her mind. Jesse saves the day, lol. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I really, really can't thank you enough. I never expected so many people to review this story, especially when Jesse Neal isn't the most loved star. I'm not saying he isn't awesome, but I expected only a few people to even care about this story, so thank you. You've made my day, lol. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but it's cute and it will lead into the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

When our food arrived, we devoured it in minutes. Jesse put another DVD in and I found myself comfortable sitting next to him, feeling the warmth of his body only a few inches away. He leaned forward a little, eyes narrowed on a match and I watched with interest, wondering what he saw that I didn't. Jesse smiled and leaned back, looking at me.

"Hi," I smiled.

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you want to take a walk?"

I looked at the match on the TV and nodded. While I loved wrestling, a romantic walk with Jesse sounded much better. He turned off my TV and followed me until we were on a sidewalk, only a few blocks from one of the beaches. He took my hand and held it as the sun shined in front of us, a few hours of sunlight still to enjoy. He seemed as if he sensed I was thinking something and looked around. "What?"

"Do you want to walk to the beach?"

Jesse seemed surprised. "You have a beach near here?"

"Jesse, we're in Florida," I reminded him with a laugh. He looked embarrassed for a moment and then shrugged while we continued to walk in silence. I didn't mind that we weren't talking, as it still felt nice. It was warm, but not hot as we neared the ocean water, the smell of salt brushing my nose. Near the water, several people sat, enjoying the sand and the water.

We walked until we reached a vacant spot, nearly half a mile from anyone else. I wanted us to be alone; no screaming children, no loud guys, just us. Jesse took off his shirt and put on the sand and motioned for me to sit. I, however, was staring at his chest as if it was the best thing I ever saw.

When I finally realized he was pointing, an embarrassed smile peeled onto my face. "You didn't need to do that," I muttered, sitting down. Even though I was happy with him shirtless, I mean. He was in shape and his body looked comfy to lie on.

He shrugged and sat down on the sand, sinking his feet into the dry mixture of Earth. He watched waves crash onto shore and then looked at me. "Do you want to look for seashells?"

Jesse had an eagerness in his eyes, one that reminded me of a small child being told he could have a new toy, or was able to watch TV and eat ice cream for dinner. I laughed and shrugged, knowing when I was a child, I could never find one whole and it always annoyed me. Constantly, the shells I found were broken or still had something inside of them.

"Okay," I said. "But don't laugh at me if I don't find anything, okay?"

"You'll find plenty," he told me with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

We spent nearly an hour looking for shells, and while I trusted Jesse, I still had only one whole shell while he was carrying nearly a dozen in his shirt. Ready to fall down and give up, I stopped in the sand and looked at my lonely shell. "Jesse, I don't want to look anymore," I whined. "I can't find any."

Jesse picked up another and hid it with a sheepish smile. "Come on," he insisted. "Keep looking. Here," he said, pulling me toward him. "Come near me and look in the water. Wait and look when the waves push the water and shells onto the sand and before all the shells return into the ocean, you just have to find them."

"It's hard!"

He laughed at my stubbornness and took my only shell. He then picked me up as if I weighted nothing and plopped me in the water at my ankles. "Look," he instructed. He was right; as a wave crashed at my feet, a million shells, some broken and some whole fell around me. And just as they fell, they left. I pouted and looked at him.

"I suck."

"Wait," he reminded me.

This time, when the shells fell, I reached down, picking up a pink and white shell that was whole. I smiled and did a little dance. "I found one!" I yelled. "I found one!"

"I told you," he whispered.

"My shell is better than all your shells," I said with confidence.

"Don't have a big head now," he teased while I danced in the surf, nearly tripping at the same time. A huge wave crashed into me and I saw myself fall into the water, face first. I had a mouth full of sea water as I pushed myself out of the water and a soaked body with seaweed stuck to it. Jesse was standing a few feet away, laughing as if it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. A pulled a piece of seaweed out of my hair and lunged at him, dragging him into the water with me. His hair was a mohawk and he cried like a child as it got wet. "Oh come on!" he laughed.

I dove into the water, pulling him under with me. One hand was still holding my seashell, while the other had a firm grip on his shirt. We sat up in the surf, laughing and soaked. "Your hair looks sad," I said with a laugh.

Jesse touched his crumbling mohawk and narrowed his eyes at me, picking up seaweed and throwing it at my face. I laughed loudly and ran down the beach while he chased after me. While I was smaller, he was stronger. While he was stronger, I was faster. We chased each other for a while until I fell down in the shallow water, exhausted.

"You win," I mumbled.

Jesse smiled.

I remembered my seashell then and gasped when I saw it. "What?" he asked.

I showed it to him and smiled widely at it. My seashell was in the shape of a heart and of course, the heart was whole. Jesse seemed surprised and raised his eyebrows. I ran my hand over the small, wet seashell and couldn't stop my smile. It was perfect. As I went to look at Jesse, he was already ahead of me. He leaned in closer and as the sun started to set behind us, he kissed me.

* * *

**I thought everyone would think this was cute. REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I really want to thank you since you guys are awesome. Lol, this is a shorter chapter since I wanted to make the next chapter longer. Enjoy!

* * *

I had work the next day and even though I was lucky enough to spend an extra day with Jesse, I still walked into the building with a look of utter annoyance on my face. Sitting on my usual chair, I turned on my computer and knew it was going to be a long day. I had something that would help me through it though: the seashell from the day before, which I was still clutching in my hand, sure it meant something for us.

A few co-workers passed by me, noticing I seemed in a better, while not good, mood than the day before. They waved and continued on their days. Already there was a stack of paperwork waiting for me, several more memberships to have signed up and a few other things my boss found fun to dump on me. I finished my morning work within the hour and wondered what Jesse was doing. I knew he had a habit of sleeping in late, considering he spent half the night up and wondered if he was still lying in bed, snoring. This image made me start to laugh and I received several strange looks while I giggled.

Picking up my seashell, I stared at it's heart shape, running my finger over it's soft surface. I wondered where it started, how many miles it had traveled before arriving at my feet the night before. Was it only from a few feet away, or was it from all the way up the coast? It made me think for a while how little we were in the world and how easily I could have never met Jesse at all. It was a constant reminder of how lucky I was and I knew, if only seconds later I walked by, I would have never fallen and I wouldn't have the seashell in my hand.

Life works in amazing ways, I realized.

Most of all, I missed Jesse.

I wish he would show up like he did the day before and take me away from my job. I knew he couldn't today, as he had an indie show near his apartment and was supposed to be there at three. I told him the night before to tape it so I could watch later and knew he was probably up and starting his day. It was almost time for my break when I realized I spent more of the last hour daydreaming about what I could be doing instead of doing what I was supposed to be doing. I laughed again, rolling my eyes.

I pulled up the internet, prepared to send some emails to some important people when I remembered I could find Jesse on twitter. He spent several times a day updating about his life on the website and I wondered if I had ever graced his page.

I found his page easily and smiled when I noticed he must have already gotten up. I smiled even more when I realized I was the inspiration for this.

**Jessenealtna: **up for a nice workout before show 2nite! Come see me! Missing someone right now...

I was very tempted to send him a text and decided I didn't need to look like a stalker. Instead, I shook my head and clicked away from twitter, knowing I still had to work. If only I could watch him wrestle.

When I left work that afternoon, I realized it was a little past three and Jesse was probably preparing for his match. I pulled my phone up, deciding this time, I would text him.

_Good luck, Jesse. Oh, and I miss you too. Very much. :)_

A few minutes later he replied:

_Thx! How did u know I miss u?_

I smiled.

_Twitter. I'm stalking you!_

I couldn't stop laughing when I received his reply:

_Actually, u're following me._

It was almost sad our small text conversation that went on for a few minutes made my entire day. I spent hours thinking about it. I made myself dinner and sat down in front of the TV, wondering what I could watch. After staring at some show for nearly a half hour, I put on the DVD Jesse and I were watching last night and smiled. Somehow, it made me feel as if I was with him when I wasn't and I wondered if he was thinking about me.

**A Chance With You**

Madison came over my apartment the next day after work and we spent the night eating sushi from small containers and watching TV shows we often never saw together. Sometimes, we would talk about a date she went on a few days before, or something she remembered she forgot to tell me, but other than that, we were silent, at least for a while.

I shoved another piece of sushi into my mouth as our show ended and Madison looked at me. "So, how are things with Jesse?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Really well."

"Explain!" she squealed. "I want all the details."

I tried explaining all that happened since I last talked to her and when I was finished, the smile on her face told me how excited she was for me. "Leah, why didn't you call into work and see his show?" she yelled. "He probably wanted you to!"

"Madison, I had to work," I muttered. "He knew that."

"No, Leah. I'm sure he thought you would come to the show today or something. He wanted you to come and see him doing what he does best."

"I saw him wrestling at the tapings last week," I reminded her.

"That's different!"

"How?" I asked.

Madison seemed annoyed as she set down her food and shook her head, waving her short blonde hair everywhere. "Sometimes, I wonder if you ever think at all. Don't you honestly think he wants to impress you? He visited you yesterday, probably hoping you would mention his show. It's like a girl and hoping a guy hears you mention the new shirt you want or something, you know?"

I wanted Madison to know I didn't want a new shirt but I was starting to think she was right. How could I not have seen Jesse wrestle live especially when he lived only a few hours away? It wasn't as if he lived states away; I could drive there. Madison continued ranting as I thought about this, suddenly losing my interest in sushi.

"What if he's mad?"

Madison shrugged. "You should have thought about him."

"What should I do?"

"Call him."

I looked at my phone. "He said he'd call me. I don't want to seem needy or annoying, Madison."

She laughed as if I was crazy. "He probably only told you he'd call so he'd think he wouldn't have to. Where have you been? He is probably waiting at his phone, praying you call him."

I was actually the one obsessing, if you asked me. I had my phone next to me since she arrived earlier, hoping he would call while we happened to watch TV, so I could leave her alone and talk to him for a while. Instead, he still hadn't called. I was slowly realizing the more Madison talked, the more I screwed up. Yesterday, I was telling him I missed him. Now, he probably thought I hated him. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm not calling him," I said finally in a firm tone. "Jesse said he'd call me. He'll call me."

"Whatever," Madison said, picking up the last piece of sushi and shoving it in her mouth.

I sighed, wishing Jesse was here.

* * *

**Will Jesse finally call her? Or will she call him? Lol, it's really fun to write. REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I really miss seeing Jesse on TNA, considering he's very awesome. I wish Ink, Inc. was on Impact more. Anyway, lol, we're starting a more dark part of the story now. Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours after Madison left, I sat on my bed, staring at my phone, praying he would call me. Several times, I forced my hand away from his number. It was almost painful to me.

I called Jesse eventually, but much to my disappoint he didn't answer the phone. It annoyed me for hours and several times, I wondered if I should call him again, asking where he was. I knew it made me seem like a stalker, but I couldn't understand why he hadn't called me yet. He said he would and Jesse didn't seem like the type who said he'd do something and never would.

My mind went into panic mode, wondering if something happened to him. After all, didn't there have to be a reason why he wouldn't answer his phone? It seemed almost ridiculous that something as simple as a phone call was driving me insane. Maybe it was because we were so close in such a short period of time. Maybe it was because I just wanted to hear his voice. Whatever the reason, I was worried.

I called Madison a few minutes later and explained what happened.

"Leah, relax. I'm sure he's fine," she said.

I nearly attacked my phone. "What do you mean, '_I'm sure he's fine_'? An hour ago, you were telling me he was mad and now he's fine!"

Madison laughed a little. "Leah, I said that because you wait all the time. You wanted him to call you instead of you calling Jesse. I thought if I drove you insane, you would call him and you did. My plan worked."

"I'm so excited for you," I said dryly. "Except, now, I have a problem. He's not answering his phone, Madison."

"He has a life," Madison reminded me. "Maybe he's just busy or something right now. I wouldn't worry."

It took Madison another half hour to calm me down and a few apologizes for making me panic in the first place. Yet, when she hung up, I was calm and reminded that Jesse's life did not revolve around a phone call. Madison assured me he would call me back tomorrow and everything would be fine.

Except, as a few days passed, we still had a problem. I worked like I normally did, but I didn't hear from Jesse. I thought at first, he was busy like Madison said, but as the weekend neared, my panic levels were rising on hurricane size waves. I sat at work on Friday, itching for a weekend with Jesse. He had promised me last weekend we would spent this one together, considering his show was last weekend. For what I spent hours dreaming of, was crumbling before my eyes.

I called his phone again and once more, I heard his voicemail. Even his laugh wasn't comfort for me and I was aching to see his face. I smiled as I imagined his tattoos and his mohawk that was always perfect somehow. I could almost see his smile; I could almost feel his arms around me. _Almost, _which was killing me.

Sitting on my bed on a Friday night was not how I intended to start my weekend. I thought Jesse would be over already, we would have ordered some food, and would be watching wrestling tapes on my couch. Instead, I was sitting with my phone in hand, looking slightly like a stalker. I didn't want to call Madison and tell her I still hadn't heard from Jesse. My life wasn't her problem and I was sure she had better plans than listening to me complain.

With a sigh, I sent Jesse a text.

_I miss u. Please, call me._

My phone was in my hand when I woke up Saturday morning and much to my surprise, there was a new text waiting for me. I nearly jumped up with excitement and nearly fell when I noticed the text was from Madison.

_If you and Jesse aren't doing anything, do you want to get lunch or something? I'll pay._

I sighed. Jesse didn't seem to want to spend the weekend together, so why shouldn't I spend time with my best friend? I replied and took a shower, knowing a day with Madison would probably exhaust me.

"You are really annoying me," Madison said while she looked at the menu. "You look as if you lost your puppy or something, Leah."

"I lost my boyfriend," I snapped. "Literally."

She laughed and sighed. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know what to do, Madison. It's been almost a week now and I haven't heard from him. Someone would let me know if something bad happened, right? I mean, he's okay, I hope."

Madison put down her menu and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I didn't want to upset you, but this isn't the first time Jesse has disappeared before. I remember when we were taping once, he didn't show up. Sure, he was only supposed to wrestle a low match, but he was lucky he didn't get fired for not letting anyone know. A few weeks later, he showed up at the tapings and apologized. He never explained where he went and no one knew what happened."

"Why did you tell me this?" I yelled, making several other people stare at us. I narrowed my eyes and focused on attacking my friend.

"I didn't know he would leave _now_."

"He did," I said.

Madison sighed. "I'm sorry, Leah. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know why he left and I'm sure it isn't because he doesn't like you. He _loves_ you, even if he hasn't said it yet."

"How do you know?"

She picked up her phone and handed it to me. "You should read my texts."

I picked up her phone and read some of her texts, noticing many of them were from Shannon, who explained Jesse hadn't stopped talking about her for weeks. "Why is he texting you this?" I laughed.

Madison smiled a little. "Why would he text you?"

"Okay," I laughed. "It feels really nice that he's still texting Shannon about me, but if would feel a lot nicer if he was with me right now." I put her phone down on the table and sighed, checking mine and seeing no messages. "I mean, you would think he would know how much he's hurting me. We made plans to spend the weekend together and while I love you, I would much rather be with him right now."

"You're now paying for your own lunch for insulting me," she teased. When I rolled my eyes, she only smiled. "Don't worry. You'll hear from Jesse soon, I'm sure."

* * *

**Jesse should let her know where he is, lol. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I still love seeing them. I know I said this before, but I didn't expect so much love for a Jesse story. You are awesome. And there is still no Jesse Neal or Ink, Inc. on my TV. I love TNA, but I miss my favorite mohawked wrestlers. Anyway, this is a cute chapter, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

I was very worried about Jesse and I knew I was ruining the fun that Madison thought she would have that day with me. While she looked at clothes and talked about her wrestling life, I wondered where he was and why he wouldn't tell me. We spent so much time talking about our lives in the last few weeks that I thought we had something special. I wished he would have told me.

"Leah, you are driving me insane." Madison's worried expression made me cringe. "Look, you know you're my friend but you need to think about something else. Worrying about Jesse isn't getting you anywhere. Instead, you're ruining your day and mine."

I scoffed. "Well, I didn't say you had to spend the day with me!"

"I invited you for lunch and I now, I wish I hadn't!" I was actually hurt this time and I backed up, seeing anger in her eyes. Her expression softened as my face crumbled. "Leah, I didn't mean… wait, Leah!"

I shook my head and ran off, feeling tears in my eyes. When she didn't follow me, I stopped and sat down, wondering if it was really that annoying to be worried about my boyfriend. While Madison said he was known for disappearing, I didn't want to believe he wouldn't let me know where he was. I could remember our days at the beach, our nights in with food watching wrestling tapes, and our first date when he let me in on his life. I figured I meant something to him and hitting him at the tapings meant I was supposed to meet Jesse.

My phone shook on my lap.

_Leah, please. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want you to stop worrying about him._

I ignored her text and sighed. I couldn't stop worrying about Jesse. After sitting for a while, I drove home. Sitting on my couch was the DVD Jesse and I watched, a history of some of the best matches in wrestling history. I could remember watching them and laughing as we remembered moments. I put my DVD in and started to watch it again, pretending he was next to me, offering words about each match. When I realized he wasn't, I sighed.

Finally, after a few more days, I saw a text from Jesse in my phone.

_Sorry, I didn't text u back. Do you want to meet at the tapings still?_

I frowned. _Do you still want to see me? _I didn't want to make him think I wasn't mad at him. He didn't let me know where he was and simple text didn't fix everything.

He replied a few minutes later. _Of course! Why wouldn't I?_

_Where were you?_ I didn't know if he would tell me.

_Sorry. I really want to spend the weekend with you._

I scowled. _I would really like to know why you didn't find it important to answer me. Until you do, I don't want to see you._

A few minutes later, Jesse called me.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Jesse!" I almost yelled. "You disappeared for over a week. I've been worried and now Madison and I aren't talking because I drove her insane."

"What?"

It was as if he didn't remember disappearing and thought I was just yelling at him for no reason. "Jesse," I started, rolling my eyes. "If you don't want me to put my phone down, listen to me. I texted you several times over the last week and you never answered. I called you and I told you I was worried."

"Look, Leah, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You did," I said.

"Leah, I just want to see you."

I smiled a little. "Okay, you want to see me. You show up at my house and you can see me. Don't expect me to want to see you though. You owe me an explanation, Jesse. I'm really mad at you for what you did and you're acting like you did nothing wrong and don't know what I'm talking about, which is annoying me."

Jesse sighed. "I'll see you in a few hours."

When Jesse walked into my apartment a few hours later, he looked excited to see me. He leaned forward as if to kiss me, but I pushed him away. He frowned and stared at me. "I really want to kiss you."

"I'm mad at you."

He sat down on my couch and looked at me with sad eyes. "I know."

"Jesse, you left and didn't tell anyone. I'm hurt and I'm worried. You say you trust me and like me, but then you just ignore me. I just want to know why you left and that you're sorry for driving me insane."

He smiled at me. "I'm really sorry, Leah. I am."

I looked at him and I saw pain in his eyes. I put my hand on his face and ran my fingers over his lips, trying to understand why he left, but I couldn't. All I saw was the pain in his eyes. "Jesse, please." Jesse leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't even return the kiss, but I knew he was sorry. I didn't know what happened but as he put his hand over mine, I couldn't help but feel like an idiot for yelling at him on the phone. "I'm worried."

"You really don't have to worry," he answered. "I just want to know you still want to be with me."

"Of course," I muttered.

Jesse sighed. "I feel like an idiot right now. Do you want me to call Madison and tell her I'm sorry for making you fight with her?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I didn't even fight with her. She just said something to me and I left. She's tried calling me since and I haven't answered."

"Oh," Jesse said. "Do you want to get some dinner then? I know a place you'll love."

"I'd rather just stay here and watch a wrestling tape," I told him and pulled him closer to me. I leaned forward and put my arms on his and smiled. "Please."

He smiled.

I woke up a few hours later in Jesse's arms, a wrestling DVD on even though Jesse was sleeping as well. Looking at his face, seeing how calm it looked, I felt more of my anger disappear. I pushed myself closer into his arms and shoved my face into his shirt, taking a deep breath. As if he realized I woke up, he stirred and stared at me.

"Hi," I smiled.

Jesse returned my smile. "Your hair looks worse than mine."

I felt my hair and realized it was a mess, like he said. Meanwhile, his still looked perfect since it wasn't in the mohawk. I didn't answer him.

"You still look perfect," he added, seeing my eyes narrow as if I was actually insulted. "Don't hit me."

I laughed, shaking my head and kissed him. "I won't hit you."

"What time is it?"

I shrugged and looked toward the clock, deciding I didn't care. "Don't make me get up," I muttered, putting my hand on his. "I haven't seen you in a while and I like where I'm sitting right now."

"I'm now a couch," he muttered. "Forget wrestler, my job is now your couch, Leah."

"It's a really nice job," I insisted, feeling myself laughing as he stared at me. "I mean, my ass is on you all the time, you know."

He raised his eyebrows and his eyes fell to my ass. "I don't mind being the couch anymore. Please let Dixie know I am no longer a wrestler and while I appreciate all she did for me, I am now a professional couch."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "And you're a dork."

Suddenly, he shoved me off him and I fell onto the floor, landing awkwardly on my once comfortable ass. "Ow!" I yelled, mostly for effect. "You're an asshole!"

"You called me a dork," he said.

I scowled. "You bruised my butt!"

"You bruised my ego!"

"We officially are losers," I muttered. He smiled and helped me up while I rubbed my butt and put our DVD back on, sitting down next to him. "You know, my butt really does hurt, Jesse."

* * *

**I now want to sit on a couch and sleep all day. Or if Jesse wants, he could be my couch, lol. REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I know it seems a little strange that Leah forgave him so easily, but don't worry. Jesse's not forgiven, lol. Anyway, this chapter is a little fun, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was very excited for the talks of having an ECW reunion show backstage as Jesse led me to a locker room on Monday. I had managed a few days off of work again and was pretty excited myself to spend a few extra days with my boyfriend. He waved as we walked past several wrestlers who were discussing matches and stopped in front of a door. "Okay," he said with a laugh. "Finally."

I raised an eyebrow as he walked into the locker room, noticing we were alone. A smile slowly crept onto my face and I realized why he was so happy to be in the locker room. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me. "You act as if you haven't kissed me in days," I said, as I stopped him.

Jesse shrugged, playing with the string on my pants. "I haven't kissed you in about a half hour. It's a very brutal form of torture."

With a laugh, I pushed him away. "Someone could walk in." He shrugged and walked forward. "No, Jesse." I shook my head. "I still have to find Madison anyway. I should apologize to her. She was only trying to help me."

"Can we kiss after?" he asked with a hopeful look.

With my favorite look, I shrugged. "If you win your match later, maybe."

His expression faltered and he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that's not fair!"

As he pouted, I left the room, still giggling as I looked around me. I didn't know where the Knockout's locker room was, but I was sure if I kept walking, I'd find it. As I looked, I thought about Jesse and how he was acting as if he never left. I didn't want to press him to tell me why he left and where he was. I wanted him to tell me himself. Our relationship was still very new and demanding he explain everything wasn't right, I realized. Still, I wanted to know and wondered if I should ask Shannon, considering he spent a lot of time with him. It was much easier to find his locker room, after all, since he shared one with Jesse and a few other people.

"Leah?"

Relieved that I didn't have to keep looking for a locker room, I turned around and faced Madison's curious expression. "What are you doing here?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "I thought you work on Mondays."

"I do," I agreed. "Jesse invited me and I said I'd take a few days off."

"He's back?" she said, her tone implying she thought little of him currently.

I was careful as I answered her. "Yeah, we spent the weekend together."

"Where was he?"

I laughed a little, even though the mood was very dark. "What is with all the questions, Madison?"

She shrugged.

When we stood there for nearly a minute, I decided it was time for me to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry for not answering your calls. I was mad at you and I didn't think you understood why I was so worried."

"Whatever," she answered.

I realized she was now mad at me and resisted the urge to sigh. Instead, I decided to figure out why she was now angry. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," she insisted.

I rolled my eyes, snorting at her. "I know you. You're mad at me."

She rolled her eyes as well and grabbed me by my arm and led me to an area where no employees were working and leaned against the wall. She didn't say anything, so I just stared at her with a look that said _okay_. "You seem as if you guys are very perfect again," she started.

"We are."

"You don't care that he didn't tell you where he was for nearly a week?"

I didn't know why this was her problem, but I shrugged. "I don't want to start problems with him right now. I'll ask in a few weeks."

"Ask now," she demanded.

A little irritated that she was trying to tell me what I should do with my boyfriend, I took a step back and stared at her. In her wrestling outfit, she rolled her eyes at me. "Excuse me," I finally said. "I'll ask when I'm ready. What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"_Me_?" she asked, laughing in a high-pitched voice, not unlike her normal voice. "You spent days worrying about him and he returns and you act like everything is fine. If it were me, I would want to know where he was and a huge apology!"

"He did apologize!" I snapped. "And if you didn't realize, it's not _you_! Jesse is my boyfriend and since when did I ask you for your damn opinion, Madison?"

Anger lit up her eyes. "Almost every fucking time you have a problem with your _perfect_ relationship!"

More irritation started to rise in my throat. "Well, I'm sorry I ever asked you. If you don't mind, next time, I won't even tell you if that's what you want. And don't know what's shoved up your ass but don't call me and don't talk to me."

As I stormed away, I thought about our conversation. I didn't understand why she was suddenly so angry with me when she was so excited for us to be dating only a few days before. While I did understand why she wanted to know where he was, I had a feeling whatever reason she was mad wasn't that reason. I continued walking, trying to force back tears. I was determined not to cry in a place I didn't really know around people who didn't care who I was. Instead, I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks and I ran toward the locker room, avoiding the looks from all of the TNA employees.

Except, I couldn't find Jesse's locker room. With all my anger, I must have gone down the wrong hallway and was near the parking area. I saw people filming what looked like a promo a few feet away and sighed. Where was I? Stopping to ask someone would be embarrassing for me and I couldn't call Jesse, as my phone was in my bag and off, so it wouldn't have helped me anyway. So, I continued walking, trying to stop the tears as the fell.

I could still hear Madison's voice in my head. _Almost every fucking time you have a problem with your _perfect _relationship._

I never said my relationship was perfect, which hurt even more. I thought she was happy for me and I thought we were closer friends than to fight over something as stupid as we just did. I didn't even know what our fight was about. As far as I was concerned, I apologized and wanted to tell her how I spent my weekend.

Suddenly, I saw a slightly familiar face and ran forward. "Shannon!"

He stopped and turned around, smiling at me. "Hey, Leah. Is something wrong?"

He motioned at the tears on my face and I shrugged. "I'm fine. I just need to find Jesse. I managed losing the locker room he was in. Do you know which was it is?"

"I'll do even better," he smiled, his voice playful. "I'll take you there." I thanked him and followed him down hallway that looked very similar to the one I must have walked down. He didn't say anything else to me, but kept stealing glances at my face when he thought I wasn't paying attention. "Here it is."

"Thanks," I said. "I don't understand how you don't get lost here."

He laughed and touched my arm. "You'll find your way around here soon enough."

He left and I walked into the locker room, noticing Jesse was still alone and was now in his wrestling gear and an Ink, Inc. shirt. He smiled until he noticed the tears on my face. "What happened?" he whispered, walking over to me. As he pulled me closer, I realized this was the first time I had ever cried in front of him. Feeling a little ridiculous, I sighed. "Madison and I fought even more."

"What did she say?"

Considering I didn't want to explain what happened, I just shrugged. "She wasn't very fair and it was really stupid, honestly. I just wanted to apologize and she made it much bigger than it had to be, you know?"

He nodded as if he understood and stood up. "I'm sorry," he said. "I have a match soon; will you be okay if I leave you alone?"

I nodded, hoping he didn't think I needed to be watched or something. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry about her, okay? I'll see you later."

I watched as he left the room and sighed.

My fight with Madison stayed on my mind the rest of the day and I knew it was bothering Jesse. I didn't like what Madison said to me, especially the perfect comment, but I knew part of what she said was true. Why shouldn't I know where Jesse went? It wasn't as if I did anything wrong. He was the one who left and didn't tell anyone. I had a right to know where my boyfriend was. Still, I was nervous to bring it up and instead, spent most of the night at Jesse's apartment staring at him.

He didn't really notice though. Jesse and I were watching a movie so when I stole looks at him, he didn't notice. I found myself tracing his tattoos with my eyes, stopping and looking at his face and how stunning he was to me. I loved his eyes and most of all, I loved his smile.

As the movie ended, Jesse leaned back. "Man, that was awesome."

I couldn't even remember the name of the movie, let alone that it was "awesome". I smiled, pretending I agreed with him and looked down. "Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

He looked at his phone and raised an eyebrow. "It's after midnight, Leah."

"So?" I insisted.

"Are you still upset?" he realized.

"A little," I reluctantly admitted. I rubbed my face, feeling exhausting pulling at me while I explained once again why I didn't understand Madison's anger toward me.

Jesse stared at me for a while and then offered his opinion. "Maybe she's jealous."

"Jealous?" I had to ask. "I doubt she's jealous of me."

"Of _us_."

I considered what Jesse was saying and it did make sense. It would annoy her that Jesse would leave and I would forgive him so easily when he returned, especially since she wasn't dating anyone. As much as she was my friend, when she wasn't preoccupied, she loved to meddle in her friends lives. A felt a little sorry for her, but it still didn't excuse what she said to me. It wasn't her place and she had to understand that.

"Hey," he said and I realized I got lost in my thoughts.

I looked at him.

"It's late and you have another fun day tomorrow," he explained with a smile. "You should sleep."

As I started to protest, he picked me up and dragged me toward his room. He set me down on his bed and leaned against me. After fighting earlier, Jesse had insisted I sleep in his bed that night while he slept on the couch. Of course, it would have been much easier to just sleep together, but I wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet and I didn't want to push anything.

"Goodnight," I whispered with a smile.

Jesse just smiled.

* * *

**So, Madison is jealous of Leah and Jesse, lol. REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. Seriously, I love reading Jesse's twitter, especially when his tweets make sense for my story, lol. A few of his tweets will be used in the story in the future, as well as a new face in TNA who I'll use as a character, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"Leah," a voice said, waking me up the next morning. A gentle, soft hand was on my back and I slowly faced the person saying my name. Jesse was standing over me, a look of happiness on his face. "Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled at him, unable to hide how wonderful it felt to hear those words. It seemed even more special, considering it didn't seem like Jesse said that often. I pulled him into the bed with me and giggled as he kissed my lips, feeling a taste of coffee. "Did you save me any?" I teased, putting my finger on his lower lip, tracing my finger over it.

He didn't seem to understand what I meant at first and then laughed. "Of course," he answered. "I didn't know what kind of repercussions would follow if I didn't."

"I like coffee," I said simply. "I would have killed you."

"Oh?" he answered. "I guess it's a good thing I left it, then."

I shrugged and smiled. "Maybe."

He pulled me from the bed and I followed him into his kitchen, which was surprisingly clean, unlike his room. A small coffee pot had its dark contents nearly filled and I searched for a cup while he looked for something in another room. I felt his arms around me as I found one and I resisted smiling again.

"You're in a good mood today," I realized.

"It's been a good few days."

He looked a little thoughtful as he sat down at the small table a few feet away and watched as I stirred milk and sugar into my coffee. I picked up a napkin and sat next to him. He continued watching me as I sipped it and I in return continued to look at his apartment. It almost looked a little different from the last time I was there, as if he moved certain things. I didn't want to ask this, but I had a feeling he did.

"What time do we have to be at the tapings?" I said, feeling I should make up for the silence.

Jesse looked up. I didn't even notice he had stopped looking at me. "A little after three."

"Oh, so we have a while then."

"Yeah."

My expression softened as our conversation continued to lull. He seemed suddenly sad, in his own world. I wasn't sure what to say to him, and I stared at my hands instead. "We should have lunch or something," I finally said, determined to make him look at me.

"Sure."

Annoyed now, I sighed. "Jesse, what is the matter?"

He seemed surprised. "Nothing."

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask. "You look as if you're upset or something right now. Did I say something?"

"No, _no_," he insisted. "You didn't do anything; I was just thinking. I'm sorry."

Even though he apologized, I still noticed he looked disheveled. I didn't say anything else though and finished my coffee. I couldn't help we got lunch later if I should ask where he was again. I had a right to know and I was worried about him. He was still acting strangely and nothing I said, or _did_ for that matter, seemed to make him better. I was frustrated and wanted the fun, playful Jesse back. He just seemed hurt, or in pain and very much detached from me.

Even worse, I couldn't ask Madison about it, not that I wanted to. I just wanted someone to explain the strange tendencies that Jesse had, someone to make me understand the pain he was in.

I finally understood how to maneuver around the tapings a few hours later. Jesse was filming a promo for later with Shannon and I was standing on the side, watching. It was really unnerving to see him so perky on the camera when only a few minutes before, he was in his haze and distant.

When Jesse went to use the bathroom a few minutes later, I pulled Shannon aside. I knew I only had a few minutes to talk to him alone and I wanted to know if he had any idea of why Jesse was acting strange. When I finished explaining, I was disappointed to know that Shannon was wondering the same thing from me.

"I don't know why he's acting like that," Shannon said with a sigh. "I mean, he wasn't even listening earlier when we were talking earlier."

"I know." I bit my lip.

Shannon sighed. "I don't know him that well. We were only introduced a few weeks before they put us together and before that, we just worked for the same company, you know? He's cool and all, but we're not that close."

"It seems as if most of the company feels that way about him," I muttered. "He was fine until he disappeared a few days ago for a week and…"

"He disappeared… again?"

I looked at him curiously and nodded. "For a week. I called him several times and he'd never answer."

"Where did he say he went?"

I shrugged. "I never asked him. We had a fight at my place and I just didn't want to push it, you know? I mean, I know he's had a hard time. I don't want to make him think he has to tell me everything when we just started dating and all."

Shannon had a similar expression on his face that Madison had when I told her. "Are you serious? Leah, you're dating him and he disappeared for a _week_! If it was me, I'd want to know where the hell he was!"

"I trust him," I said weakly, looking away as several people stared at us. "I know he wasn't trying to hurt me."

"It doesn't matter," he answered. "Look, I didn't mean he wanted to hurt you. I mean, he disappeared and he won't tell you why. What if he had gotten hurt? No one knew where he was and I'm sure he didn't tell anyone. If you haven't heard, he's got a reputation for leaving here and not letting anyone know. I like him and all, but he's so shady at times, I swear!"

I didn't even notice Jesse standing there at first as Shannon continued his rant on his friend. I felt my heart fall a little as he stepped forward, a look of hurt I couldn't even put into words. I opened my mouth, but I didn't say anything and I wanted to tell him I didn't mean anything he heard. Except, I wasn't the one who had said anything wrong, but he was looking at me like I did. He narrowed his eyes at Shannon and then looked at me again.

"Jesse," I finally whispered.

Shannon's eyes widened and he spun around and immediately started to apologize. Jesse only shook his head and walked away. I didn't follow him because I didn't know what to say. Shannon wasn't wrong about what he said for the most part. He wasn't shady though and I know that was what hurt Jesse the most.

I bit down on my lip hard as we sat in the locker room an hour later, still waiting for Jesse to return. His match was only a few minutes away and no one had heard from him. We didn't want to tell anyone yet, as he could still show up. It wasn't as if he wasn't in enough trouble for the last time he disappeared. Shannon didn't want anyone to think he was gone until we knew he was.

"I shouldn't have said that shit," Shannon muttered. "Jesse is always real. He tells me how he feels when he's pissed or he thinks something we're doing is shit. I mean, I stood there and talked shit about him when I know how he is."

"You were just talking," I whispered. "We didn't know he'd be right there. You didn't even mean to hurt him."

"I did, Leah. I did hurt him though. He was probably just looking for a friend here and I was the moron who decided to be a dick and now I'm screwed. When Dixie realizes he's left again, he'll be fired this time."

I cringed at the thought. If he was fired, I didn't even want to think could happen. "I'll find him," I insisted. "How many minutes until you're on?"

"About a twenty minutes."

I forced a smile and stood up. "I'll find him."

Finding him wasn't as easy as saying it was. Considering he wasn't in the locker room, catering, or near the curtain, all the easy places I assumed weren't helping me. I walked around, looking in empty rooms, praying I'd run into him. Each time, I was more nervous, hoping I could find him in time for his match. I had walked around for nearly ten minutes when I bumped into Madison. She eyed me with suspicion and folded her arms.

"Hi," I said, forcing myself to be nice.

Madison stared. "Hi."

"Have you seen Jesse?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Did you lose your boyfriend again?" I couldn't help but cringe at her mocking tone and my cheeks reddened. She was acting like a total bitch and it hurt.

"No."

"I haven't seen him."

"Do you know any places where wrestlers spend time?"

Madison didn't answer. I knew from the look on her face she wanted to tell me a place, but the grudge she wanted to hold was forcing her not to reply. I gave her a pleading look and as if she didn't hate me, she sighed. "If you keep walking, there is a room a few guys use when they want to work on matches sometimes and discuss things. Usually, it's used for other purposes though."

I couldn't even thank her before she stalked off, leaving me with a hopeful smile. While the room didn't sound appealing to spend time in, I had a feeling Madison was right when she said he was in there.

So, I continued walking until I reached a room that had several signatures on it from wrestlers, deciding this must be the room she was talking about. Even though I didn't know if he was inside, I decided I didn't need to knock. After all, people seemed to know more so who I was ever since Jesse and I walked into the building earlier.

A small light was on in the corner when I entered and I noticed several destroyed couches and a TV. Jesse was sitting on the couch all the way at the end of the room and didn't seem to hear me as I entered. He was on his phone and I was determined to make him look at me before I said something. Either he really didn't notice me, or he was pissed.

"Jesse." I walked slowly toward him, looking at the dirty, paint needing walls. Several bottles of water were scattered on the floor and I kicked a few to sit down.

He didn't look up.

"Jesse, look at me."

"Who told you I was here?"

"Uh, well, Madison."

"I thought you weren't talking to her."

"I'm not," I answered.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "I figured someone would tell you I was here."

"Yeah, well, I was looking for you."

He looked up and I felt myself cringe at his pain-filled green eyes. I wished I could put my arms around him and hold him, telling him Shannon meant well, but I couldn't. We were all a little worried about him and he didn't seem to care to tell us why he left or why he was acting strange.

"Jesse," I said in a small voice. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Leah, please. I like you, isn't that enough?"

"Of course it's enough," I insisted. "It doesn't mean you don't like me. We're dating and people who date talk to each other. Obviously, you're upset and if you can't talk to me, how am I supposed to know how to make you feel better?"

"You can't make me feel better."

"Why not?"

"Leah, stop, I don't need someone to look after me. I'm perfectly fine looking after myself and I just want you to understand I need time."

Frustrated, I sat back. "Jesse, I don't understand you, so I won't say I will. All I know is that Shannon made a mistake and he only said what he said because he's worried. I just want you to understand I'm here for you and right now, you have a match."

"I don't want to wrestle right now."

"You're being incredibly stubborn," I insisted. Jesse didn't answer. I missed his smile, I missed his laugh. I didn't like seeing Jesse like this; it was painful. "Jesse, please."

"If you want me to, I'll wrestle. Okay?"

I sighed in relief. "Hurry, Shannon is waiting for you at the curtain."

He stood up and I felt a pain in my heart as he walked away. We were supposed to be perfect, according to Madison. I felt as if we were anything but and I didn't know why Jesse and I were struggling already when we had only dated a few weeks. I followed after him and watched on the monitor as he ran to the ring with Shannon. You wouldn't even know he was upset a few minutes before. He stepped into the ring and they waited for their opponents. I watched a smile form on his face and sighed. I missed his smile.

* * *

**Jesse and Leah are having problems. REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I have an idea that I actually got from twitter which will start in the next few chapters and I think you'll probably love the idea, hate who the idea involves. Here is a little hint: a new addition of another mohawk. Look at Jesse's twitter for help, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

When the match ended, I waited anxiously at the curtain for Jesse and Shannon. Shannon was first to walk though and he gave me a look that said Jesse was still mad. I sighed and folded my arms. Seconds later, Jesse walked through. He stared at me for a moment and started to walk away. I didn't want him to leave; I was scared if he left, he'd never come back.

"Jesse!" I was desperate not to let him leave.

He stopped and waited, but didn't turn around.

"Don't leave," I whispered. "Please."

"What do you want?" he asked.

I walked forward and put my hand on his shoulder. "I want you to stay, not to run away right now. I like you and I won't let you leave like this. If you're mad, I understand, but God, do not leave right now. Please." He wouldn't look at me. "Jesse, _please_."

My hand fell as he started to walk away, leaving me to stare at him as tears filled my eyes. I didn't stop him though. I just wished I understood him. He always seemed as if he was in so much pain and I was helpless to fix him. When he was gone, I wiped my eyes and ran all the way to the locker room which he was in with Shannon earlier. When I entered the room, Shannon was pulling on a shirt and looked at me with sad eyes. "He left," I explained.

"Shit." Shannon threw his wrestling gear into a bag. "Did he say anything?"

"Not much."

"I don't know what to say, Leah."

I sunk into on of the chairs and wiped my eyes. "I feel as if we just broke up or something. Is that really bad? I should have followed him, made him stay and I didn't. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Shannon insisted. "Jesse's problems have nothing to do with you."

"I want him to talk to me."

Shannon sat down next to me. "If it was that easy, you wouldn't have any problems right now. Jesse's had a really bad past and I don't know if he wants to share it with you. I know he's only shared it with very few people, and I don't mean what you saw on TV. Unfortunately, it's much more than what the TV shows."

"Just thinking of that makes me feel even worse." I could only imagine the pain he was in. "Where do you think he went?"

"Probably to his apartment," Shannon answered, pulling me into a hug. "Just leave him alone for a while."

Leaving him alone was the last thing I wanted to do and if Shannon didn't stop me, I would have probably drove to his apartment and prayed he'd let me inside. Instead, I listened to Shannon as he explained to give him a few days.

With a place to stay, I didn't know where to go. And all my things were still at Jesse's, which left me with nothing but my phone and my car. I felt like crap, my heart ached, and my mind was on a constant replay of the entire day as I drove around, desperate to find a place to say. It was already late and a three hour drive home didn't seem like a good idea, especially when I knew I'd have to drive back in a few days anyway for my stuff.

So, with a hopeful attitude, I drove to the hotel where the wrestler's stayed and asked around until I was given the room I needed. My hands were shaking a little as I made it to the door and knocked.

A surprised face greeted me, followed with a look of arrogance. As tears filled my eyes though, the expression crumbled into one of remorse and apologies. "Can I please stay with you?" I asked.

Madison folded her arms. "Why don't you stay with your boyfriend?"

"Please," I whispered. She tried rolling her eyes, but obviously saw the pain I was in and pulled me inside. A little relief flooded me at the sight of a bed and a shower and I sunk onto one of the beds, looking at her with a smile. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

I didn't want to start a fight, so I didn't answer. Instead, I looked at my phone, hoping Jesse sent me a text. Disappointment was my answer and I put my phone down.

"I'm taking a shower."

When Madison didn't answer, I rolled my eyes and walked into the other room. Normally, a shower would make me feel better, but this time, it made me feel worse. As I dried my body, I saw the pain in my eyes and my face that said I was worried.

When I walked into the hotel room again, Madison was waiting for me with a look of determination on her face. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?" I asked. If she wanted to be a bitch, I'd be a bitch.

Madison rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "Look, I was mad at you, but you're obviously upset. What happened?"

"Jesse."

Madison narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Leah. I need more than that, you know."

"We had a fight. He wouldn't even talk to me and I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He's scaring me, Madison. I don't know what to do."

Madison didn't answer me for a while. She looked as if she was thinking and then she just shrugged. "Well, there is nothing you can do. If he realizes what he's done, he'll come back. And if he doesn't, he loses you. It's that simple."

"I don't want to lose him!" I muttered. "I just wish he'd listen to me. I mean, I know Shannon fucked up, but God, we're just trying to help him."

"Look, don't worry."

I cut her off. "Don't worry? How can you tell me not to worry?"

She shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to say. You know, usually solving your relationship problems are a lot easier." A pout formed on her lips. "If anyone will help Jesse though, it's you. You're one of the most determined people I know and you wear your heart on your sleeve. I know it seems as if that's a bad thing at times, it'll help you. You're caring and loving and that's just what Jesse needs."

"I'm a really good listener too," I added.

"Exactly, see."

"I don't feel much better," I admitted. "I'm exhausted."

Madison laughed a little. "Sleep for a while. When you wake up tomorrow morning, send Jesse a text and tell him you're sorry you upset him. Ask if he's willing to meet for breakfast. If he doesn't reply, give him a few more days and try again. If he does reply, make sure you don't upset him even more. I know it's easy to say, but trust me, it will be okay."

"What do I say when we meet for breakfast?"

She gave me a look and stood up.

"What?"

"Please, Leah. Just sleep and worry about it tomorrow."

With a sigh, I lied down on the other bed and stared at my phone. I really wished tomorrow would hurry up.

* * *

**Jesse hopefully will meet Leah for breakfast, lol. REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. Sorry, I actually don't get to my new character in this chapter. And if you didn't realize, I was talking about Christina Von Eerie, who Jesse is actually dating right now. I think Jesse and her are perfect and if you saw the picture he posted of them, you'll know he looks happy. Which makes me smile. Anyway, for my story, she'll play a part, but not a good one. And no, I'll say this now, he doesn't cheat on Leah with her. And, I met Jesse last night at the TNA house show in NYC! I missed Jesse the first time he was signing autographs around the ring, but I posted a tweet and he came back! I was excited, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was nervous. Madison was still asleep and I knew Jesse was usually up this early, so I could call him. I picked up my phone and rolled my eyes when I saw my hands were shaking from the nerves. I left Madison's hotel room and walked down the hallway, waiting for him to answer.

After a few rings, I heard his familiar voice and sighed in relief. "Hello?"

"Jesse," I whispered. "Hi, it's Leah."

"Hi."

His reply made me a little more worried, but I still forced myself to smile. "Look, I know yesterday wasn't a good day for us. I'm sorry and if you'd be willing, I'd like to get breakfast somewhere and maybe talk for a while." My hands continued to shake as I waited for Jesse to answer.

"Okay," he said in a small voice. "We could meet at the place I took you to for our first date."

When I finally hung up the phone a few minutes later, I felt a lot better. It honestly was a good thing he wanted us to meet at the diner he took me to for our first date, right? It was a place where he cried in front of me, and in that parking lot, where we shared our first intimate moment. Drenched in warm rain, I still smiled at the memory. Now, standing in the hallway of the hotel, I knew I was smiling at people who wondered who I was. With a laugh, I walked back into the room and saw Madison was up and in the shower.

I sat down on my bed and waited for her, until I noticed her phone was vibrating on the bed as well. I picked it up and looked at the number. She had a text from Shannon and while I knew it wasn't my business, I clicked read text and waited.

_I miss you. When can I see you again? __Shannon__._

My eyes widened. Shannon missed Madison. I couldn't even help but smile. It seemed as if Madison wasn't only talking to Shannon because he was friends with Jesse, but because she liked him.

Seconds later, Madison walked into the room and saw me on her phone, saw my face and blushed. "You found my texts, you rude bitch!"

"Sorry," I laughed.

Madison picked up her phone and hit me. "I'd never look through your phone!"

"Please," I muttered. "You would."

"I have," she admitted.

"See!"

"Still!" Madison laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's recent," she admitted. "We actually started talking more when you started talking to Jesse. I spend some time with him and I really liked him. He asked me out when we fought a few days ago and it was really nice."

"If I didn't have breakfast with Jesse, I would make you tell me everything," I insisted.

She stopped me. "He said yes?"

I nodded as I picked up some clothes and walked toward the bathroom. "Yes. I'll see him soon."

"Everything will work out fine," she assured me. "And if it doesn't, find me, and I'll kick his ass."

I sat at the diner alone, looking at my hands. Jesse was late and I was starting to get worried. While I didn't expect him to be perfectly on time, it was nearly a half hour after we agreed on, and my heart was feeling a little worried. Constantly, the waiter came up to me, asking me if I was ready to order. Each time he came back, I was more tempted to say yes and sit there pathetically until I could return to the hotel. And seconds after I was sure he wasn't meeting me for breakfast, Jesse ran into the place, looking alarmed.

He scanned around the place until he saw me and relief flooded him. I watched as he rushed over and immediately started to apologize to me. Apparently, his car ran out of gas a few miles away and he had to wait for Shannon to bring some to him. "You didn't answer your phone," he explained in a small voice. "I was afraid you were mad and already left."

"I was about to leave," I admitted.

Jesse sat, pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Is that for everything or just for now?"

Just as he went to answer, the waiter walked over and took our order. I sat for a few minutes after, still expecting his answer. When he didn't, I bit down on my lip.

"Jesse…"

He looked up and I met his green eyes. "Huh?"

"Jesse. I didn't ask you for breakfast for you just to sit there. I really want to talk to you about yesterday. I don't know what I did, and I don't know how to help you. Don't say I can't help you, because I can. I'm here for you and I want you to know that. And while I trust you, I don't think it's fair that you disappeared for a week and then act as if I'm wrong for asking where you went. I think I deserve to know where you were."

Jesse stared at his hands. I looked at the USS Cole tattoo on his fingers and sighed. "I'm sorry, Leah. I am."

I looked at him, saw the genuine look in his eyes. "I know."

"I'm sorry, Leah, but I think we should just cool it for now. I don't know if my life is the right one for you. You're always so upbeat and ready for anything, like the day at the beach. While that was amazing, I don't always have days like that and often, I don't feel like getting out of bed. I disappear a lot, and I don't know if I'm worth the pain at all."

"Pain?" I muttered as my heart ached in my chest. As Jesse continued to talk, I couldn't believe he was actually breaking up with me when we just stated to date. "Jesse… please."

"I want you happy," he explained. "You're absolutely perfect and I'm not."

"I don't care!" I snapped. "It's not about being perfect, if you didn't realize. Jesse, I'm always here for you and I want you to know that. I don't want perfect; I want you, Jesse!"

"I don't want you to see me as someone you can help," he answered in a simple voice. "I'm sorry. You deserve so much better."

He sighed and started to stand up. "Jesse, don't leave," I pleaded. "Please. You can't just do that to me."

"I want you happy, Leah."

"How do you expect me to be happy if you just broke up with me?" I yelled.

I watched as he cringed. "I'm sorry, Leah."

He left and I sat there, unable to believe he really just left me.

* * *

**Jesse broke up with Leah, not good at all. REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I know, it's sad that Jesse broke up with Leah. I like writing this because it's fun, but I don't like talking about Christina Von Eerie the way I do in this chapter, but it's only for the story. I think Jesse and Christina are so cute, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

I slowly walked back to the hotel, still wondering how he could break up with me. I stumbled into the room, fell onto the bed, and started to cry. Madison wasn't even there, so I couldn't even pretend I was fine. Seconds later, my door opened though and Madison rushed in, Shannon after her.

"He broke up with her!" Madison said while she pointed at his phone.

Shannon sighed. "I told you he wasn't just saying that, Madison."

"Sorry," she muttered. "Oh, honey, Leah, look at me."

I wiped my eyes and pushed her away. "Please, just leave me alone for a while."

"Madison, where did he go? I'll kick his sorry ass all over."

I cringed. "Madison, please."

She didn't listen though. In seconds, she was sitting next to me, ranting in my ear about how she was going to kick his ass. Shannon looked on, obviously a little nervous on how to deal with all the anger in the room. I offered him a sad smile and a seat, but he shook his head.

"Madi, I'll see you later."

"If he messages you, I want to know!" she warned as he nearly ran from the room.

As soon as we were alone, she gave me a look. "What did he say? Did he have an excuse? It's not you, it's me?"

"He said he wants me happy."

"What an asshole, saying that he wants you… happy? He said he wants you happy?"

I nodded, forcing myself to breath. I could still feel tears in my eyes and I was sure I looked horrible. How he expected me to be happy, I didn't know. "He said I deserved better and that he wanted me happy. Otherwise, he didn't say much. And he left me there."

"I could still kill him," she muttered. After a few seconds of relief, Madison's eyes lit up. "Come on, let's not sit here feeling sorry for you. I say we go shopping and have some fun. I'll get some of the Knockouts and we'll do whatever you want. We can stay in, or we could spend the night in the city, or hey, we can even go online and make rumors for Jesse. Imagine the dirt sheets now. Jesse Neal made a sex tape!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sex tape, really? How do you make a fake sex tape?"

"We wouldn't make one, Leah, come on."

I shoved her. "I think dirt sheets would want proof."

"Okay, whatever. Ruin my idea. I'll call Velvet and Angelina."

"No."

She was almost up, already planning the entire night for us when she stopped, turned around, and gave me a look of disbelief. "Why not?"

"I don't want to," I answered, sitting up. "I would just like to stay in my hotel room and relax."

"Okay, so Velvet and Angelina can come here. It's not a big deal."

"No," I said. "I just want to be alone."

"Leah…"

"Madison, please," I snapped.

She gave up and sighed. "Okay, okay. We won't invite anyone over."

"Thank you."

"Can I at least start the sex tape rumor though?"

I rolled my eyes. "Madison…"

"Fine," she laughed.

While I really did appreciate Madison's attempts to make me feel better, I still felt as if my life was falling apart in front of me. In the matter of a few weeks, Jesse was my world. I could still remember our nights on the beach, watching wrestling tapes, every perfect moment. And it was gone in the matter of a few minutes. I wished I knew why he did what he did, other than he wanted me happy, and that he wasn't perfect. Most of all, he claimed I was perfect. Looking at myself, I wished I was. A perfect person would be over this.

Madison left a few hours earlier to spend the night with Velvet. So, sitting alone on my hotel bed, I stared at my TV, wishing for the night to end. After tonight, I could return to my life and my job, throw myself into forgetting about Jesse, and pray to make it through the day.

A few weeks later, I was at work, still hurting, but okay. Madison visited me as often as she could and something told me she was honestly worried about me. I put a smile on my face more than I wanted to, unable to believe the best thing in my life at the time was already gone.

We sat down with Shannon one night for dinner and Shannon offered an update to Jesse. It wasn't much, but apparently, he wasn't doing well. "He doesn't even talk to me anymore," he admitted. "We wrestle a match, do a few house shows, and that's it."

"I worry about him," I admitted. "I'm fine, it's him that needs help."

"I still want to kill him," Madison added.

Shannon rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "Madi, that won't help anything right now."

"It will make me feel better."

"It will make me feel worse."

"Did he mention me at all?" I asked.

Shannon nodded. "Well, I mentioned your break up a few days after and he said he didn't want to talk about you. If that helps."

"No, it doesn't."

"Sorry."

I sighed.

When I walked into my apartment a few hours later, I realized how empty it was, especially without Jesse. Sitting on my table was the seashell we found the beach, and looking at it, I felt as if it weren't real anymore. It was a seashell that looked like a full heart and yet, mine was broken. Part of me wanted to break it, make me forget about our short, but perfect time together. I still loved it though and that was what kept me from breaking it.

Several times, I thought about calling him, asking him if he was okay. I didn't know if he still cared. It annoyed me.

And then, a month after our breakup, I got a phone call from Madison, insisting that I come to the tapings that day. I reminded her that I had a job.

"I don't care!" she snapped.

"Why?"

"I know you probably don't care, but there is some punk rock bitch trying to win over your man!"

"What?" I asked.

"Jesse. Dixie have some bitch a tryout match with the company and she's been flirting with Jesse ever since. She's actually wrestling tomorrow and unless you want me to kick her ass…"

I sighed with a smile. "Madison, we did break up. He is allowed to date."

"So, you're okay with him dating some punk slut."

"No, it does hurt. And I don't know her, so I don't know if she's a slut. I don't care though. It's his life and he's allowed to live it and if he wants to see her and date her, Jesse is allowed."

"You don't even want to know what she looks like?" Madison asked.

I sighed. "No, I don't. If I look at her, I'm going to compare her to me and drive myself insane. Please, Madison. I just don't want to even see him."

"Can I still kick her ass?"

"No."

Madison sighed.

"I'm sure Shannon will tell you all about her anyway," I insisted. "It's not like you know her. Jesse doesn't seem like the type to date sluts and he's not even dating her right now. Relax, okay?"

"I don't like him flirting with anyone other than you," Madison explained.

"I know."

After Madison continued to complain about the new punk girl for a while, she hung up and left me wondering who she was. While I didn't want to care, Madison left me wondering why she had to talk to Jesse. He was mine, even if we weren't together. With a sigh, I tried to remember he wasn't mine. After sitting for a while, I called Madison back. "I'll see you at the tapings," I muttered.

* * *

**Leah really wants to see who she is, lol. REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. Sorry about waiting for this chapter! It's a really hard chapter to write, and it's also a very good chapter. And aren't Jesse and Christina so cute? I love looking at the pictures they put up on twitter! Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

I thought about punk girl all day, wondering what she looked like, if she was flirting with Jesse. As much as I tried saying I didn't care about who he dated, it was driving me insane. I didn't want to give Madison the reason to annoy me, but as I drove to the building the next morning, my head was feeling a little heavy.

_Madison__, I'm almost there._

I sent my text and drove into the parking lot of Orlando Studios, about to park when I saw someone walking with a familiar person. Parking as fast as I could, I darted behind a car and stared. Whoever she was, she was incredibly short and cute. I frowned and narrowed my eyes, watching as he laughed at whatever he said. I couldn't see his face, but I heard the warm tone in his laugh and I knew he liked whatever she was talking about. It made me self conscious. She was much more into his style, much more punk, probably into bands I'd never listen to ever.

I didn't want to not like someone I didn't know, but I knew I was jealous. I watched as her skirt bounced as she walked and her mohawk looked perfect. Who did punk girl think she was?

"What are you doing?"

I jumped into the air and crashed into someone's car when Madison walked up. I pushed her and put my hands on my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't ever sneak up on me!"

"Sorry." She held up her hands. "I didn't know you liked hiding behind cars and stalking your ex boyfriend."

I narrowed my eyes. "I wasn't stalking him."

She just stared at me.

"I wasn't, I just saw him walking and I didn't want him to see me watching him!" My explanation sounded like I was stalking him and I sighed. "Look, whatever. I was stalking him. Fine."

"She's cute, right?"

I nodded. "I wonder if he was seeing her when we were dating."

"I doubt it," Madison answered. "She's a wrestler, I mean, she isn't from around here."

"He wouldn't cheat on me," I added, shaking my head.

Madison started walking toward them. "So, what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

She smiled. "Your plan, you know, to win him back."

**A Chance With You**

"I don't want to win him back." I frowned. I missed Jesse more than I could imagine. I wanted him but I wasn't about to give Madison a reason to drag me into some kind of crazy plan where I would end up hurting him more than making him miss me.

"Okay, then why did you come?"

"I came just to see her."

"You're a really bad liar," Madison snapped, shaking her head. "I don't understand you, Leah! You claim you loved him and I know you're hurt. You let some bitch take your man and you act as if it doesn't bother you. You love him. He loves you."

I didn't listen to her and looked into the mirror of the Knockout's locker room. It hurt a lot. I missed him so much. I couldn't see him though. I refused knowing myself as a jealous ex girlfriend who showed up because her best friend mentioned her. I didn't want to be that girl.

I was always compassionate, giving, and loving toward people I dated. I had actually never felt this way before. I knew Jesse loved me, I knew he was hurting more than anyone else knew. I spent all my time with him; I saw a lot of the pain. It seemed as if getting close pushed him away. I didn't know if punk girl was some kind of after taste of me, but I didn't like it.

"Leah," Madison said softly. "I love you, you're my best friend. I know I said I wanted to kick his ass, but you are meant for each other. You are. I won't let you sit here and drive yourself insane. You love him."

"What do you want me to do?" I snapped, feeling tears in my eyes. "I can't do anything! If he's with her now, it's not my problem. I won't let myself believe he loves me when he's already flirting with some punk bitch!"

Just as I said that, whoever she was walked into the room, as if she had heard the entire conversation Madison and I had. I looked at her and the punk clothing she had on, staring at her as if she wasn't there and looking at me. Dressed in some strange wrestling gear, I couldn't help but think she looked familiar. She narrowed her eyes, making her dark make up fold along the edges, continuing her glare and obvious anger.

I backed up.

"Excuse me," I muttered and walked from the room.

Seconds later, as I started crying, I heard someone run up behind me. "Hey," Madison whispered.

"Leave me alone," I muttered.

"No."

"I'm a crazy obsessed bitch in love with a guy who already moved on." I cried into my shirt and sat down in catering; ignoring the look that so many wrestlers were giving me.

"You're not crazy, Leah."

"I am."

"You're not crazy," she whispered. "Look, I'm sorry for making you upset and don't worry if she heard what you said. I know you don't want to make problems, but it gives her a reason to stay away from him."

I didn't answer. I didn't care anymore. If she wanted him, she could have him. I didn't want to deal with the pain; I couldn't even breathe when she walked in.

"A few of the Knockouts said her name is Christina Von Eerie."

I snapped up; I knew that name. She was very well known online and was extremely good at what she did. I was absolutely no threat to her and she knew it.

"What's the matter?"

"Madison, I'm leaving," I said. "I don't even belong here. I need sleep and I need to get away from her, away from him."

"Leah!"

I ran. I didn't stop running until I made it to my car and drove to a place that made me think of Jesse and our first date. As I parked, I picked up the shell that was sitting on my seat and sighed. It reminded me of him. I didn't want it near me. I walked along the water until I found an area where we spent our time and went to put the shell where it belonged when someone said my name.

In shock, I backed up, my shell still in my hand.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

"Jesse," I whispered.

He walked up beside me. "I saw you running earlier," he said, as if I asked him why he showed up at the beach. "I followed you…" He sighed. "I was worried."

I looked at him in his wrestling gear and his mohawk, realizing he was probably in trouble for leaving when he was supposed to wrestle. As I went to say something, he put his hands on my face. "Don't make me worry," he whispered. "I want you happy."

"Jesse, leave me alone," I snapped.

Anger in my voice made him back up. "Leah…"

"You can't expect me to even want to look at you right now!" I yelled, suddenly unable to control the anger and fear in my voice. "I don't want to see you; I don't want to talk with you! You and your little punk bitch can live a happy life! Yes, happy, a happy life! I don't care!"

I showed Jesse the sea shell and threw it to the sand and stomped on it, not looking back as I ran. I was exhausted and hurt, unable to even believe he followed me. I drove until I was home, where I ran into my room, fell onto my bed, and just sobbed.

* * *

**Leah will make Jesse insane, lol. REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I am very sorry for not updating this in so long everyone! I really meant to, and I just didn't, lol. It's a very short update but I wanted to put something up and I should have another update in a few days. Probably next weekend considering I'm going to another TNA house show next Friday, and Jesse will be there and every time he's there, he's awesome and it makes me want to write. LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

Madison knocked on my door a few hours later and was ranting seconds after she was inside my place. Apparently, Jesse returned and was yelled at from management for disappearing from the tapings, and Madison stopped him. She asked what he did, and he went off on her. "You're lucky my ass isn't in trouble right now," she said as she sat on my bed. "Unlike Jesse, I had a reason I left for."

"What was your reason?"

Madison smiled. "I was very sick."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't know why he followed me. And then Jesse picked up my face with his hands and his green eyes were full of concern and I just melted, Madison. I miss him so much, and I can't get over Christina Von Eerie's face and just how perfect they'd look as a couple."

"Leah, he went after _you_." She leaned forward and waved her hand around my face. "_You_. Fuck Von Eerie."

"I stomped on our sea shell."

"I'm sure he appreciated that," she said with a smile.

I frowned and sighed. "I miss him."

"Don't miss him."

"You just said 'he went after you. You. Fuck Von Eerie' and now you're saying don't miss him. I don't know what you want from me anymore." I sat up and looked at her. She didn't say anything and just sighed. I thought about Jesse on the beach and his face. "He looked as if he was in pain, Madison. He always looks as if he's in pain."

"He's looked in pain since the moment I met him."

I knew what happened to his friend and his time in the Navy probably hurt him more than anyone could imagine possible. Dark images of death and hurt were probably stuck in his brain and would never fade. "I feel sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for what I would love to do to Von Eerie's face."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean it, Madison. Imagine what kind of pain he is in everyday. Imagine waking up knowing you couldn't save your best friend's life the moment they needed you. His friend is probably always on his mind, always the first thing he thinks about every morning and it probably just hurts more than we could ever know." It drained me as I felt tears in my eyes and sighed. I could imagine serious and painful nightmares, guilt and fear, and it was only what I could imagine. Jesse's pain was probably much worse.

"Leah?"

I looked up.

"You're crying," she whispered.

I nodded. "I know why." I laughed a little. "I think I love him."

* * *

**Leah loves Jesse, lol. REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! As I promised, an update for this weekend. AND YES, I did meet Jesse yesterday! OMG, he is awesome. He made me a video for my Jesse Neal fansite and he hugged me! My fansite if you want to look at it JesseNealFans . tumblr . com and the twitter page for it JesseNealFans. Please follow, I want to make it look awesome. Anyway, Jesse is awesome, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

My phone playing a familiar song early the next morning woke me up, and I nearly went back to bed until I realized who was calling me. I sat up and looked around. _Jesse_. While I really wanted to answer it, I was a little scared. After staring for a while, I answered and waited a few seconds before saying 'hello'.

"Leah…" His voice sounded so upset, and so alone I couldn't help but want to cry. I bit down on my lip and thought of what pain he put on me. My pain was still nothing compared to his.

"Jesse." It ridiculous just how hard I had to work to make myself sound just a little unconcerned when my heart was aching and the friend part of me wanted to offer a hand, listen to him for a while. It was all I ever wanted from him and he never seemed to want anyone to help him or even make him smile.

"Leah, I'm at your door."

My eyes looked up as he meant my bedroom door, and my cheeks reddened as if he could see me. After laughing at myself for a moment, I nodded. "Right now."

"Yes."

I looked down at myself and cringed. It didn't matter if he'd seen me worse… I needed to make myself look pretty and very fast, I knew. "I'll let you in. Just wait in my living room for a few minutes."

He didn't say anything for a second and I wondered if he hung up on me. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I couldn't sleep last night and I thought about you all last night, and I wanted to see you so I could say sorry, and then I didn't know if you'd even answer your phone…"

"Just hold on," I said, and I hung up.

I walked into my living room in my sleep clothes and opened the door. He looked at me and smiled weakly as he walked in. When he said he didn't get any sleep, you could definitely see. Dark, almost painful looking bags were under his eyes, and he just looked exhausted. If he looked exhausted physically, I imagined his insides were barely functioning at all. I just stared and then walked back into my bedroom, ready to make myself look good faster than I ever had before. I listened as I put on clothes, wondering what Jesse was doing in the room. I didn't know what he wanted, other than he wanted to say sorry to me. I could imagine he didn't drive almost three hours for nothing, so I hoped it was something okay. _More than okay_.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair and walked into the living room, seeing Jesse sitting on the couch, staring at my TV as if it was on. He looked up when I walked over, and I offered another stare. He offered another weak smile.

"Coffee?" I asked. I wasn't angry anymore, but I wasn't ready to be nice to him, when he did hurt me. I was also doing a very bad job at being rude to him since every time I even looked at him, I felt my heart ache.

He nodded. "Please. I…"

"Jesse, I do know how you drink your coffee." I walked into my kitchen, wondering if I kept doing things, I wouldn't have to look at him, or even pretend I wanted to know what he was sorry for. He watched everything I did, and I felt nervous as his eyes followed me. Looking at him, I could remember at the beach, and how mad I was, how upset, and the look on his face. It was very much like what I saw now, maybe even worse. He definitely wore a lot of his emotions on his face. He said he wanted me happy; I didn't understand how I could be happy if Jesse wasn't around.

When the coffee was done, I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, drinking from my mug, looking at him. He didn't say anything and focused on his mug as well.

I knew I did love Jesse, but I was still very hurt and I wished he was still around. He was _around_, just not the way we actually were only a few months earlier. He kept staring at me, as if with his eyes, he could say all he wanted. Jesse did say a lot to me. He said he was in pain, and just how scared he was of being in my apartment with me. With his eyes, I saw a Jesse I didn't recognize.

"Jesse, what did you want?" I asked. I couldn't just stare at him all day.

His head snapped up. "Oh…"

I waited.

"Oh…"

I waited.

"Jesse."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at me with painful eyes. "I'm really sorry."

_Sorry_. Was that all he had to say?

At that moment, I really wanted to say I loved him, and let him know. I pictured a perfect moment, where he would pick me up and kiss me, and I would cry, hold him, and pretend he never acted strange at all, and we didn't break up. I just knew with his sorry, a but was behind it, and I was afraid of what he'd say after sorry. Seconds later, I watched his lungs fill and he sighed. "I'm really sorry, Leah. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. I know I did hurt you though, and I know I can't fix that easily, but…" _But_. "I really still want to be friends."

_Friends_.

I stared.

He looked a little scared at my expression and I almost smiled. He didn't look as if he was in pain or sad. "Do you actually want to be friends?"

I didn't know what to answer. I was still on the sorry part, and the pain in his eyes. I missed Jesse.

"Friends," I finally said.

"Yes?"

I nodded. "Jesse…"

"Yes?"

I smiled weakly. "Okay."

In seconds, my mind was yelling about the word friends and why I didn't want to be just friends at all. I could see Christina in my head, and I wondered if they were '_just friends_' or were they more? I frowned and looked away, afraid if I looked at him, I would say something I didn't want to say. Defeated, I also realized being his friend was better than not seeing Jesse at all.

He reached forward and pulled me into a hug. It was awkward and I smiled. "You're a really awesome person, Leah," he whispered.

I nodded. "Well, thank you."

"You are," he said. He looked at me. Pain.

"I'm sorry for making you get up."

I shrugged. "It's okay." I loved Jesse, and I wanted him around. I just wanted him all for me, and no one else, only me. I didn't even want to think of what he'd do when he was alone and with Christina. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Okay."

"We can stay in, or we can go to this diner up the road."

He smiled. "Whatever."

I smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**Leah and Jesse, lol. REVIEW.**


End file.
